


Pumpkin Spice Latte (and a Blueberry Muffin)

by Shay_Moonsilk



Series: Week of Dwori Cliches [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Beorn lets his employees study while they work, Bofur is a little shit, But not the cliche coffeeshop au, Coffee Shops, Dori gives the best advice, Dwalin is smitten, Dwalin knows to pick his own battles, Finals Week, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I've been told this story is a choking hazzard because people laugh and choke on their snacks, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nice Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Ori is Bilbo's lovely tomato, Ori is so done with them, Ori shouldn't have that much coffee, Star Wars Spoilers, Thorin is awkward, and Dwalin is basic and loves them, but he means well and he's a good wing-man, he needs new friends, he's going to pimp out Ori, protect your snacks people that is food and food is a blessing, there will be no major-shaming here, we have pumpkin spiced lattes here, you can have one bad year and still turn it around, you can study whatever you want it is all important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee's Tea and Coffee is employed by students. </p><p>Specifically Bilbo, Bofur, and Ori (Bard and Lobelia are there too, but they are too sane for this).</p><p>They're just normal university students. Ori frequently advertises for new friends, and is known to throw things (straws and cups) when angry. Bilbo takes orders in other languages, and your cup may have engineering and calculus equations when you get it, courtesy of Bofur. Nori comes by to hit on the cute barista with the hat, while Bard hides behind lamps whenever Thranduil walks in. Dwalin puts up with all this because he has a cute barista of his own, and he gets coffee besides. Thorin's just here for the food.</p><p>Check out their shenanigans here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first submission for the week of Orwal! My chosen cliche of the day was the coffeeshop AU. But I just couldn't write a short story and this monster happened.
> 
> Thanks to Ori-Bunny for the betawork!!!! And for screaming about Dwori headcannons. Check out their tumblr at http://ori-bunny.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working in a coffee shop to pay for University expenses is perfectly fine, even though the customers annoy Ori like it's nobody's business. Until the man of his dreams walks in.
> 
> If only Bofur could stop teasing him first.
> 
> But why does this man seem so secretive about his order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the cliche of the coffeeshop! 
> 
> This is based off the Coupa Cafe in Palo Alto, California. A few picks can be found here:
> 
> http://www.coupacafe.com/locations/palo-alto/
> 
> http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.coupacafe.com/wp-content/gallery/palo-alto/coupa_cafe_palo_alto_1.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.coupacafe.com/locations/palo-alto/&h=300&w=450&tbnid=QH1aadUOd7a5rM:&docid=pk_mQb5NUDKvcM&ei=Yw5OVozQKNa5oQSCoZrIAg&tbm=isch&ved=0CB0QMygAMABqFQoTCMyNwdiInckCFdZciAodgpAGKQ&biw=1366&bih=635
> 
> http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.coupacafe.com/wp-content/gallery/palo-alto/coupa_cafe_palo_alto_1_0.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.coupacafe.com/locations/palo-alto/&h=300&w=450&tbnid=8meyp3V1niuqnM:&docid=pk_mQb5NUDKvcM&ei=Yw5OVozQKNa5oQSCoZrIAg&tbm=isch&ved=0CB4QMygBMAFqFQoTCMyNwdiInckCFdZciAodgpAGKQ&biw=1366&bih=635

Working as a barista to help pay for college expenses was a perfectly respectable trade; at least, that’s what Ori had to remind himself every day when a ridiculous customer would order a “triple-shot mocha espresso latte with no sugar and 1% milk and sweet ‘n’ low.”

On the plus side, the job had taken his stammering nervous, and fidgety personality into something fierce and sassy; it had also perfected his customer-service appropriate glare, as he could explain how unfeasible such a drink would be, and could they please be a little more specific in what they wanted? (He would then would be rewarded with the embarrassed look on the customer’s face as they adjust their order to something actually doable.) It was a look he and Bofur would call, “Bilbo’s Bitch-face”, because he was the one they learned it from. However, if they ever referred to it as such near him, they would be treated to that exact face.

Currently, Ori was kneeling under the counter, restocking the various coffee cups, lids, and napkins. They had received several boxes of the stuff that morning, and he was sick of playing real-person Mario in the back trying to evade all the boxes to get from one place to another. It was also a slow morning – the rush wouldn’t begin for another half hour so it was only Bofur and himself working at that moment. In his position he wasn’t able to see over the counter at the various customers that had trickled in and out all morning. Therefore, he missed the reason for Bofur suddenly doing a double-take; he only saw the action. Then, his friend abruptly dropped to one knee so he could be next to Ori.

“Take over for me on the register. Your future husband just walked through the door.”

“ _What_? Bofur get back up there!” It was such bad form for nobody to be minding the register, even for a few minutes; Beorn may be an unconventional boss but he did care about things like this.

“Nope.” With that, Bofur stole the box of medium to-go cups from Ori’s hand, and pushed his elbow so he found himself standing abruptly to take his friend’s spot from behind the counter.

Without thinking, Ori gave the perfunctory, “Hello, and welcome to Bee’s Tea and Coffee,” Before stopping short.

Holy Hell – Bofur was the _worst_ best friend.

The man before him was tall – about a head more than him, wearing a professional button-up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, showing off the _nicest_ arms and shoulders Ori had ever seen. He had tattoos along his forearms, and they disappeared into the sleeves, making him wonder how far up they went (and that was a train of thought he needed to silence _now_ ). His head was shaved, and Ori spied tattoos all along his head, and before he could stop himself he was wondering if they could be connected to the ones on his arm and how badly he wanted to check and find out- _Stop_.

 _No_ hitting on people who just want coffee. It was unprofessional. And _rude_.

Dori would probably have a heart-attack.

Nori would probably be very proud.

The man was also probably a professor with the way he was dressed (and that made him so much more attractive but that was also even more inappropriate Ori wanted to _die_ ).

Ori wanted to melt into the floor, or at least kick Bofur who he could feel snickering next to him.

“Is there anything I could get you?” He just knew he was blushing. Sudden social interaction did that to him – made him stammer a little no matter how much he hated it. Thankfully he still had his scarf around his neck which hid just how far down the blush actually went. Sometimes Bilbo would affectionately call him his lovely tomato. Ori needed new friends.

The man wore a scowl on his face (Ori hoped it wasn’t out of anger at him), shifted in front of him, and then took a look behind him to see if there was a line – there wasn’t. He then leaned forward, as if to convey a deep secret. Hesitantly, Ori leaned in to hear him.

“You…. have pumpkin now?” He kept his voice so low Ori almost didn’t catch him. With the secretive nature of the question, the innocent question itself threw him off.

“Pumpkin?” He repeated a few decibels louder, only for the man to scowl (even more) at him.

Ori lowered his voice to match the customer. “Yes, we just added pumpkin spice to our menu for fall.”

“I’d like a coffee with it.” He must be one of those overly masculine types afraid of others overhearing, which was both ridiculous and adorable and really Ori was _doomed_.

“Alright.” Ori began to write the order on the cup. Usually, that was all he did, but before he could stop himself he looked up and added, “You know, our blueberry muffins pair well with the coffee.”

There’s a second where the man’s glare intensifies, as if he can’t decipher if Ori is teasing him or not. “I mean, I’m not an expert on food or snacks,” Ori admits, letting his eyes drop down to the cup. “I just.. the blueberry muffins here are my favorite and I get them with the pumpkin spice. Can I have your name?” Realizing how forward that sounds Ori adds on, “For the order?”

“Dwalin.” The glare lessens, and Ori would like to believe it softens. “And, if you like it, I’ll take one of the muffins as well.” Relieved that he hadn’t embarrassed himself further, Ori gives him a bright smile and rings him up, promising no more than a five minute wait. Dwalin nods and walks away.

The minute Ori’s shoulders relax, Bofur pops up right next to him.

“Why didn’t you ask him out!” He whispers, and Ori scowls at him.

“You can’t come onto someone like that! It’s _rude_.” Bofur’s mature response is to roll his eyes and nudge his hip at Ori to stand behind the register again.

Ori ignores him and focuses on making the coffee. When he’s done, he sets it on the counter so it can cool for a few minutes, and he heads to the display case to grab the muffin he’d recommended.

“Ori, do not take that muffin.” Beorn emerges from the back, followed by Bilbo and Bard, who’ve just clocked in. Once upon a time, Ori would have stammered and blushed before explaining that it was for a customer. But he’s come a long way since he was a scared freshman.

Now he glares at his boss and snippily replies, “Well, unless we’re now thieves, I can’t very well not give someone a pastry they paid for.”

The lip from him causes Bard to wear a pained expression (but that is also his face), but Bilbo looks like a proud parent so he counts it a win.

Beorn snorts in amusement (which is typical whenever he gets sassy). “I have new ones for you to give. You can have that one and go on your break.”

“He can take it to the handsome bloke that ordered it – he’s the lad’s type and everything.” Bofur adds, and Ori really needed to get better friends yesterday, because he can already see Bilbo looking about the tables to find him. And, sure enough:

“It’s the bald one isn’t it?” Ori growls at him. Beorn looks amused, as he usually does whenever the three of them work a shift together, and lets Ori go.

Before Ori can escape from behind the counter, Bofur calls after him, “I’ll bring you a pumpkin spiced latte- I hear they’re good with the muffins!”

If he weren’t dating his brother Ori would end him. Slowly. With a stirrer.

He walks over to the table Dwalin is seated at. The other man brought out a manila envelope and is marking several papers with a pen, so he is most likely a professor, like Ori had presumed.

“Hello.” Ori hates his voice for stammering. It’s not fair how attractive men make him lose his confidence! Dwalin seems to jolt in surprise and it’s just not far how cute it is.

“Didn’t think I’d warrant table-side delivery.” That, coupled with a sly smile will be the reason Ori dies young and beautiful.

“My boss decided I could go on break, and to bring you your order while I’m at it.” Ori replies.

“Lucky me.” And it’s official, this handsome flirty customer will slay him.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Despite wanting to immediately take the offered seat, Dori ingrained enough manners in him for Ori to ask if he’s sure.

“You just seemed very busy.” He eyes the stack of papers upside-down – they appear to be essays.

“You’re a welcome break from grading.” Dwalin replies, taking a drink of coffee. Ori subtly adjusts the scarf to hide his blush as he sits down.

Dwalin continues, “These kids are engineers, not writers, and I couldn’t take it anymore.” Ah, he was from the engineering department. No wonder Ori hadn’t recognized him.

“Are you a professor?” Dwalin barks out a laugh, and shakes his head.

“Nah laddie, I could never. ‘m a TA. This is my last year of grad school. You?”

“Third year, undergrad. History and pre-law.”

“Sounds nice. Means you probably write well.”

“I do alright.” Ori takes a bite of his own muffin. Before the silence stretches, they get interrupted by Bofur.

“Hello there, Ori dear I have your pumpkin spiced latte.” With eyes that he hopes convey how much he wants to end him, Ori gives a sweet smile and chimes a, “Thank you Bofur.”

“Is everything here to your liking?” Bofur then asks Dwalin, because it’s Bofur and he has to overstay his welcome.

“Everything’s fine.” Dwalin replies, giving Ori an amused look.

“Well that’s good to hear. Enjoy your snack. Ori gets off work in three hours and likes the cinema.”

Ori nearly spit out his coffee as Bofur ruffles his hair and saunters away.

“I..I.. don’t listen to him!” He pleads.

Dwalin raises an eyebrow.“You don’t like the cinema?”

“No. I mean, yes. I …” He buries his face in his hands. Damn Bofur. Except maybe all hope isn’t lost, because Dwalin starts to chuckle.

Ori looks back up. If he looks happy, and hasn’t left, he clearly can’t still be there out of pity so maybe there’s hope.

“I do like movies. And pumpkin. And blueberries. I also have nosy friends. But in three hours I don’t have to see them anymore.”

“I like movies too. And I think you have good taste in snacks, though I’m not so sure about friends.”

That earns a weak smile from him. Dwalin continues, “But how about I pick you up in three hours, and I can see what your taste in movies is?”

Ori smiles at him. “I’d like that.”

“Why don’t you write your number on this cup, and I’ll see you tonight.”

After he does, Dwalin asks if he wouldn’t mind a kiss on the cheek (and who seriously asks that anymore? Ori was _thisclose_ to proposing) and Ori walks in a daze back behind the counter as a line starts forming for their before-lunch rush. The daze ends when Bilbo asks if his lovely tomato just got a date, and he and Bofur laugh when Ori declares their friendship over.


	2. Finals Week - Fall Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee's Tea and Coffee is employed by students. 
> 
> Now it's finals week. 
> 
> See what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work for Hillel as a program/engagement associate, and I work with college students. 
> 
> They're in finals right now, and I dedicate this chapter to them (even though they don't know about it XD).
> 
> There are a lot of headcannons I have of this verse. I am also open to suggestions if there is a thing you'd like to see. I keep wanting to write Thorin in, but I'm not sure how he fits in just yet. I also want Thraunduil in here as an athlete who totally awkwardly crushes on oblivious!Bard, but I'm not sure how to do that either. Also Bard is female because.

During Finals Week, _Bee’s Tea and Coffee_ is open for twenty-four hours.

 

_Bee’s Tea and Coffee_ is employed by _students_.

 

_Bee’s Tea and Coffee_ becomes _very interesting_ at three in the morning because of this.

 

Beorn has always supported his employees’ academic careers, and had always been understanding of them studying while working. In fact, it amuses him to see just how they incorporate their course material into the tasks at his cafe. During one shift, he allowed Bilbo to take orders while only speaking in French (which included what he wrote on the cups - Bofur nearly strangled him for that, but he did outright throw the cups back at him when Bilbo did the same in German a week later). 

 

This can be found on Youtube for proof, but one time Bard practiced her ballroom final by mopping the floor in her routine - her mop serving as her dance partner. She had received a standing ovation, and had been mortified. Apparently, she hadn’t been aware of what she had been doing, but her final song had come on while she'd been mopping and instinct took over. 

 

They were all really nice about helping Ori study as well. Majority of his classes that didn’t involve paper finals were debate-centered, and they usually debated with him during non-peak hours. Sometimes the customers would get involved, and Ori would find himself arguing with students he didn’t even know about international affairs in the name of studying. 

 

Beorn _had_ almost banned Bofur from studying though - he got carried away, and began writing his engineering equations on too many of their coffee cups. But then students thought it was an edgy design idea ( _and thus bought more coffee_ ), so he was allowed to do it on as many as he wanted. Bard was proud of them using a non-holiday focused drawing during the holidays. 

If enough ( _cute tiny freshman_ ) students asked politely ( _and Bilbo was nearby to threaten blackmail_ ) Lobelia would sing along the songs that would play in their shop in her opera-trained voice, as per her vocal exercises.  


 

Those were the benefits of working.

 

The drawbacks were that they worked during finals, and all hours of the day.

 

Also, because the cafe was 24 hours, a few students actually brought sleeping bags and spent the night. Never more then once ( _because Beorn didn’t like that_ ), but it did happen. 

 

And _they_ also had finals. Between studying, taking them, and working, the five of them tended to take a leave of their senses during this time. But their loved ones used patience and understanding. 

 

Though it didn’t excuse Ori for throwing straws at Nori for kissing Bofur during a lapse in students rushing in around eleven at night. 

 

He had been restocking supplies from the back, and walked in on his brother having pulled Bofur forward - one hand grabbing his chin, the other around his face, while Bofur's hands were on the counter. Both were leaning over it, and Ori snapped because he had _just wiped it down_. 

 

“There are impressionable young minds that you are corrupting!” Ori shouted, continuing to pelt his brother with straws. Nori raised his hands to protect his face - the straws were aimed at him mostly - but Ori kept throwing. He also may have just wanted to throw something at Nori. He wouldn’t be the first. 

 

“And when you canoodle Bofur doesn’t work and he has to make coffee now! Go away!” 

 

In his defense, Ori had been operating on about two hours of sleep, and an uncountable number of coffee cups. Not his most coherent moment. Later on, he denied the whole thing even occurring. That was difficult when Bilbo had been filming it (he had been at a table, not working at the time, _supposedly studying_ ) and uploaded it on Youtube. 

 

Ori began making flyers to put around the shop ( _instead of studying_ ), advertising a search for new friends. 

 

Bofur pretended to make sad noises every time Ori put one up, but Ori had no sympathy - Dori had called and yelled at him for throwing things at his brother. Bilbo was such a _tattle-tale_ and he needed new friends _like yesterday_. 

 

This was Day One of finals week. 

 

Day Two was just as bad. 

 

Some of the students were snapping at them - they were all on edge from the stress. Bilbo never responded well to poor attitudes, and snapped back. Then Lobelia ( _who was working with him at the time_ ) started yelling at them too ( _only she was allowed to yell at Bilbo_ ) and if it hadn’t been for Bofur stepping in to send Bilbo to the back, the crowd would have been sprayed with caramel sauce.

 

Bard had reached the point of anxiously reaching for her books and panicking about not having any time to study. A few times she would have to retreat to the back and calm down - Beorn sent her home early.  

 

Basically every cup they sold once Bofur took over the front had equations written and solved. The other engineering students would check the cups and then go back to either show Bofur a mistake he made, or ask how he managed to solve it (usually it was the second - people underestimated how _smart_ he actually was). 

 

Ori had the day off, because he’d had two finals that day. They were his most important ones, the other two were papers he’d already finished. After the second final, he wandered into the coffee shop, wearing his apron and pajama bottoms, asking where his hat was so he could clock in. Because their uniform didn't require hats, it was quite clear he had reached the breaking point. Lobelia steered him to one of their alcoves in the back, and told him his job was to sit there and make sure the pillows didn’t move. Ori held her hands in his, and vowed he would make sure they all stayed. Then he asked for more coffee. 

 

They considered themselves good friends in that they weren’t letting him operate any heavy machinery, or letting him go near anything electric or sharp. But they still gave him coffee, because he could sleep it off the next day and Ori was funny when he had no sleep and too much caffeine. 

 

This was what Dwalin walked in on, as the afternoon turned to dusk. 

 

First, he was greeted by Bilbo, who was calm enough to take orders at the register now. 

 

“It’s boyfriend!” Bilbo cheered when he saw Dwalin. The grad student was used to this nickname, and just gave a wave. He’d known about Ori’s friends being eccentric since the day they met - and Bofur was _still_ shamelessly arranging half their dates. This kind of behavior was normally frowned upon as meddlesome and bothersome, but they were the ones that gave him coffee. Dwalin learned to pick and choose his battles. 

 

For such a short thing, Bilbo certainly knew how to project. “Want a pumpkin spice latte?” he called, and Dwalin gave a snort and shook his head. Honestly, he ordered that _one_ time and they acted like it was his usual. They didn't even _have_ pumpkin spice anymore. 

 

Like a normal person, he came up to the counter to place his order. “I’m just getting a latte today.” He said. After paying, there was a moment where he pointedly looked behind the counter, and Bilbo gave a cheeky grin.

 

“Is there something I can help you with?”

 

Dwalin smiled back at him. They were good friends, just very headstrong. 

 

“I’m looking for a certain barista. Likes knitted clothes, really cute, you know who I mean?”

 

“Oh that’s so flattering!” Bofur chimed, from where he’d been wiping down a table. “But I’m spoken for.” Bilbo laughed, and Dwalin gave a suffering sigh.

 

They were _good_ people. Good people that made his _coffee_. Pick your battles. 

 

“Hi,” Lobelia spoke up, taking pity on him. “Ori’s not working today, his last final ended.” She led him back to the alcove they had tucked Ori in. 

 

In the few hours that had passed, Ori hadn’t moved an inch from where Lobelia had placed him. Keeping his word, he kept his eyes on the pillows surrounding his space. Bofur had put his hat on him, and Lobelia had tucked her jacket around him like a blanket. Bilbo had wrapped several scarves around him. 

 

Dwalin knelt next to Ori, and gently turned his face towards him. 

 

“Hey there.” He said, giving a small smile. “You come here often?”

 

Nori had warned him about this, before finals week began. About what happened when Ori consumed too much coffee. He needn’t have bothered. Over thanksgiving break, Dori had called him to warn him. Also, Bofur and Bilbo had been sending him texts over the last several days about the subject.  

 

They were _all_ ridiculous. Ori had told him on one of their first dates. They had exchanged what their schedules had been like for finals week, but Ori must have gotten himself confused about when he was working versus off - Dwalin had planned on coming in during his shift and taking him somewhere to celebrate winter freedom. But it was clear his plans would have to wait. 

 

Ori blinked, and his eyebrows knit together. “Boyfriend?” He asked, confused. 

 

It wasn't fair that the nickname he didn't like was _too_ adorable coming from him. Dwalin chucked and confirmed that it was him, Ori’s boyfriend. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked. 

 

Ori shook his head. “I need to watch the pillows, they can’t leave.” His tone was perfectly serious. 

 

With great patience, Dwalin explained that the pillows couldn’t move, and Ori could, in fact, leave. 

 

He glanced at them, then at Dwalin, and then back at the pillows. “Are you sure?” Ori looked doubtful. 

 

Dwalin nodded. “Positive.” The grad student confirmed. “If they do, your boss can yell at me instead.” 

 

With the extra insurance, Ori made to stand. He wound up wrapping his arms around Dwalin instead, and smiled. 

 

“You’re so tall.” he said dreamily. “Did you know that?”

 

“Yes I did.” Dwalin smiled. “Let’s go back to my place.” 

 

They usually went back to his place - Ori lived with Bilbo, Bofur, and Nori, and Dwalin saw them enough on their dates ( _did they really think they were being subtle?_ ) and in _Bee’s_ as it was. 

 

He grabbed the coffee with differential equations going around the cup ( _that was actually impressive, Bofur would probably do well in his research project_ ), and ignored the catcalls following them. 

 

He also ignored Ori yelling back that at least _he_ was free of finals, and now it was _their_ job to make sure the pillows didn't wander off.

  
Life was much easier when you picked your battles carefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin does not let himself be suffering. 
> 
> Again, if there's a thing you want to see please let me know!


	3. Christmas/Chanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori's finally making a new friend! 
> 
> The gang celebrates Christmas and Chanukkah, and the apartment will smell eternally of pines thanks to Bofur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Bofur/Bilbo/Ori's apartment looks something like this: https://www.irvinecompanyapartments.com/assets/images/collection/university/StanfordCourt/floorplans/PlanC_2.gif 
> 
> -Nori and Bofur live in the master bedroom (because they are THAT practically-married couple) and Ori and Bilbo share the other room (though Ori is at Dwalin's place a lot more now). 
> 
> Also, because the dwarves are supposed to be Jewish, I made it that way here. Bofur grew up interfaith - his mom is Jewish and his dad is Christian (because that's very common in Jewish households). The names Dori, Nori, and Ori (especially Ori) are reaaalllyy Jewish, so I made them more traditionally observant. Dwalin is so-so (he won't eat shellfish or pork, he has a lot of knowledge of the Torah, but he DOES have tattoos), and Thorin is about the same as Dwalin but without the tattoos. 
> 
> Chanukkiah/Hanukkiah is actually the proper word for what we call the menorah - menorah actually means candelabra. Sfenj is a Moroccan Donut that has a citrus zest and tastes DELICIOUS. I learned to make it like a week ago and it's   
> amazing. 
> 
> Also, my use of "Nice Jewish Boy" here is not supposed to be offensive - anyone with a Jewish parent/grandparent can attest to hearing the phrase "When are you getting a nice Jewish boy/girlfriend" (I've been asked about that since I was eighteen, personally). Dori says he's not like the other moms (he's a cool mom) but really, let's be honest, this is him.

Ori slept off the worst of the caffeine and stress during the night. He woke up around midnight, and woke up Dwalin because he needed to use his boyfriend’s computer to watch Netflix (he had to catch the rest of season three of the West Wing) which soon became Netflix and Chill. 

 

The next morning, Dwalin was making eggs and turkey-bacon in his kitchen, while Ori got caught up on emails. From his position over the stove, Dwalin can’t see Ori, but he can hear the triumphant squeal he makes. 

 

“Dwalin! Dwalin!” Ori comes running into the room. “Someone’s answered my Ad!” 

 

“Your Ad?” He asks, plating the second serving of eggs on a plate. 

 

“The Ad I made a week ago about wanting new friends.” Ori begins avidly typing on his phone, obviously giving a reply. 

 

“Are you sure it’s not just Bilbo asking you to take him back? Or Bofur rick-rolling you?” 

 

Both those things had happened, and more than once. Perhaps placing the Ads in Bee’s hadn’t been been the _smartest_ idea. 

 

“No, this one is different. The wording doesn’t match what they write. I’m going to meet them at  Bee’s  in two hours. Want to come with?” 

 

“Sure,” He hands Ori his plate, and they eat. “I can make sure they aren’t crazy, or psycho.” 

 

-

 

Two hours later, they arrived at _Bee’s_. Bard and Lobelia waved at them from their places behind the counter, and they waved back. Dwalin liked Bard and Lobelia - they were sweet girls. Too sweet to hang out with his boyfriend and their roommates, but the three boys all claimed that they were just as crazy - Lobelia especially. Dwalin didn’t believe it until they all saw _Mockingjay Part Two_ together, and she and Bilbo began fighting over which of the boys that Katniss girl really wanted. 

 

Then he believed them. 

 

Ori hit the _call_ button on his phone, to better find the person he was looking for, and someone with their back to them answers their phone. 

 

When Dwalin hears the voice, he barks out a laugh. The person turns around - the one who answered Ori’s Ad - and recognizes Dwalin. 

 

They move forward to embrace, both laughing and hugging each other. Ori, confused, pockets his phone. After they finish saying hello, Dwalin turns back to pull Ori closer to them and wraps an arm around him.  

 

“Ori, this is my cousin, Thorin. Thorin, Ori’s my boyfriend.” Ori smiles, and shakes the other man’s hand. Dwalin had a lot of cousins and extended family members, so it had been difficult to keep track of them all. But he did speak fondly of Thorin. He did mention that Thorin was awkward, which explained why he froze up slightly and awkwardly shook his hand. 

 

“Hello Thorin, I’m the one who put out the Ad about friends.” 

 

Thorin relaxes slightly, realizing he would have been meeting Ori anyway that day. Dwalin scoffs. 

 

“I can’t believe you actually answered an Ad like that.” He said, and Thorin punches his shoulder. 

 

The three move to a slightly bigger table, and Ori and Thorin get to talk a little more. Dwalin goes to pick up coffee - this time the cups have a combination of chemistry, calculus, and music notes (Bofur must have just gotten off, and Lobelia must have wanted to fill the blank spaces). 

 

By the time he gets back, the two of them are already friends, and Ori is ecstatic to have a new Best Friend - one that his brother can’t steal from him, even. Whatever that means.  


 

“What are you doing on Christmas?” Ori is asking. 

 

“Um, nothing really.” Thorin says, “Because I’m Jewish.” He looks only a little irritated, but he always does around the holidays because of how many times people assume he celebrates Christmas. 

 

Ori waves a hand. “I don’t mean like that, I’m Jewish too. But Chanukkah was during Finals Week, and we were too stressed to do much other then light our Chanukkiah and play dreidal and eat gelt and sfenj.”

 

“Moroccan Donuts.”  Dwalin explained. 

 

“My oldest brother learned the recipe from his Hillel when he was a student.” Ori said, “They’re so good. But Bilbo, our fourth roommate, is Christian, and Bofur grew up celebrating both, so we do official gift-giving on Christmas Day. You should come! Dwalin’s going to be there because Dori will be there and he wants to meet him. Dori raised me and Nori over the last few years.” 

 

Thorin cocked an eyebrow at Dwalin, who nodded. 

 

Then Thorin smirked. “Well, I think I will go over. It’ll be fun to see Dwalin meet everyone.” 

 

Dwalin scowled, and Ori chuckled. 

 

“I need better cousins.” Dwalin groused. 

 

-

 

The Longbeard/Baggins/Broadbeam Apartment during the holiday season is always quite pleasant, as an interfaith sort of affair. Their apartment is small, but they make it festive enough. Bilbo got them a modest, six feet tall tree to go in the living room. It was a nice tree, and they all decorated it until it looked like something from that movie Nori and Ori had watched. 

 

When Bofur and Bilbo learned they had only seen _one_ movie, they started showing all the classics. But then they watched the _Charlie Brown Christmas special_ , and Bofur got sad for all the little trees that would never get to go in homes. The next day, they found he had picked up all the small trees that were going to be thrown away otherwise (so they were given to him for free) and he made little decorations on them all. 

 

Their apartment would _never_ be rid of the pines. This was also why they were partially living at Bee’s during Finals Week. 

 

They had Chanukkiahs (menorahs) in all the windows, and driedals and gelt on all the surfaces (or, dreidals at least. They all kept eating the gelt.) 

 

Around the base of the tree Bilbo had spread a white fabric that could look like pretend snow. Once it was December 24, they would add their gifts - this also gave them until December 24 to pick out their gifts. 

 

Of course, Bilbo had already picked out their gifts since Thanksgiving, and somehow managed to hide them in the apartment where they couldn’t be found. He was inhuman. Also, he baked pies, cookies, and the before-Christmas dinner. It was very important to keep him happy during this time. 

 

Ori always knit them things - his ugly sweaters were a source of pride. And would look different depending on his mood. Nori’s never came out well. Bofur’s always looked good, because he would wear Ori’s knitted things all year ‘round, despite the season.

 

Bofur made his gifts - and they were always amazing. One time, he gave Bilbo a tea cup that would steep itself, a kettle that could tell time, and even a timer on the mug that would let him know when it was cool enough to start drinking, while still making sure the tea itself was hot. (Bilbo was in the process of stealing him from Nori after that).

 

And Nori, who was just  Nori , assembled the most random gag-gifts. Last year he gave them all broomsticks (they had just finished marathoning the Harry Potter films and needed the closure) (which he’s regretted since, because whenever he annoys Ori he attacks him with it.). (This year, his plan was to get them all light-sabers.)  


 

This year would be special, because of everyone coming over. Dori was even coming down, instead of having them all visit him like they usually did. He thought it would be a good chance to meet Dwalin. Dwalin himself didn’t get a choice in the matter. 

 

Truth be told, he was a little nervous. 

 

“You shouldn’t be.” Nori said to him. It was officially the day of December 24th, and they were helping Bilbo make food. Actually, Bilbo had kicked them out (apparently only Lobelia was worthy enough to cook with him) and told them to string popcorn. It seemed like a waste of perfectly good popcorn, and they argued it with Bilbo until he have an, “ Oi gevalt !” And stomped off. Both men smirked in triumph, but did the task anyway. 

 

To pass time, Dwalin admitted to being nervous about tomorrow.

 

“I’m serious,” Nori said, finishing off one strand for Bofur to hang up. “Dori’s going to love you.”

 

Dwalin sincerely doubted Nori and Ori’s very Jewish, _very_ protective older brother was going to be a fan of some bald tattooed man dating his precious baby brother. 

 

“Okay, he’s going to nag about the tattoos,” Nori agreed when he said that. “But you’re a nice Jewish Boy who’s an engineering graduate student. He’ll swoon or I’ll eat Bofur’s hat.”

 

Bofur protectively clutched his hat close to his chest in response. 

 

“Nori’s right,” Bilbo came out to offer a taste-test of the honey-glazed turkey he made; his substitute for ham to be considerate. “They went through the same thing last year with Bofur. And Dori likes him more than Nori.” 

 

“The sad part is that’s true.” Nori agreed, in between bites. “Bilbo this is great. Will you be my housewife and cook for me forever?”

 

“ _Oi_!” Bofur said, “What about me?” In response, Nori fed him the turkey and Bofur’s eyes widened. 

 

“Yes. Yes. Bilbo, marry him, or me, and live with us forever.” Bofur declares, fighting Nori for the last piece. 

 

“I’m good.” Was Bilbo’s amused reply. 

 

\--  

 

Dori arrives a few hours later to help Bilbo take most of the food out of the oven. He himself brought assorted desserts and kugels. 

 

Much like Nori had predicted, Dori loves Dwalin. He’s just so happy that Nori and Ori found nice Jewish boys to settle down with (here, they both go pink and whine  Dori , which makes sense for Ori because he and Dwalin had only been dating three months. But Nori and Bofur have been together _forever_ and they practically are married.) 

 

Dwalin, because he is precious, blushes at every compliment Dori gives him. 

 

“Do you know where Thorin is?” He asks Ori. He was supposed to be there by now. Ori shakes his head. 

 

“Who’s Thorin?” Dori asks. Bofur and Bilbo stop smiling to glare at Ori, who sticks his tongue at them. 

 

“My new best friend.” Ori beams, “And Dwalin’s cousin.”

 

“They invited him without asking.” Bilbo snarks. “Who shows up unexpected anyway?”

 

Ori ignored him to step into the hall to call him. When he leaves, Dwalin smirks. 

 

“Not Thorin.” He says, “He is the worst with directions. We make him lead the Seder for Passover because he reminds us of Moses, with how bad he is at directions.” 

 

“This place was impossible to find.” A new voice is saying to Ori. “I got lost, twice.”

 

“That’s okay,” Ori says, “The buildings do all look the same. Bofur gets lost too.” 

 

“That happened one time!” Bofur calls out, indignantly. 

 

“One time… a month.” Bilbo replies. Bofur pouts at him. 

 

“Everyone,” Ori says, “This is Thorin.” 

 

They all exchange hellos, and he kindly greets them all. He’s most familiar with Dwalin (his cousin), Ori (because their friends now), but does greet Lobelia kindly (she had been working the day they met). 

 

Bilbo is instantly attracted. 

 

From the kitchen, he watches Thorin, Nori, and Bofur compete for who can spin the driedal the fastest, and then who can do it upside-down the longest (it used to be Nori but Thorin is really good at it). 

 

“Ori, introduce me to him.” He whispers to Ori. They, plus Dwalin, are at the Kitchen bar to watch Dwalin try eggnog for the first time (Ori is camera-ready to capture his face). 

 

After he takes a photo, Ori looks back him. “What?” 

 

“Thorin. I want to meet him.” 

 

Ori glares. “No. You can’t steal my best friend. Not you too.” 

 

“Too?” Dwalin asks, after another sip. This is quite nice actually. 

 

“Bofur was my roommate our freshman year.” Ori says to him. “And then Nori _stole him_ at our first hall-party.” 

 

“Nori was _my_ roommate.” Bilbo explained. “Ori and I joke that we aren’t friends so much as survival partners.” 

 

“We saw each other more than them those first two quarters.” Ori added, and shuddered in memory. He then retorts to Bilbo, “Which is why you can’t steal my friend! I already had one brother do it!” He stormed off, to talk to Dori and Lobelia, so he missed the shocked look on Bilbo’s face. 

 

“I…” Bilbo begins, but trails off. Dwalin doesn’t say anything - Bilbo hadn’t expected that, clearly - and just asked for a refill. 

 

“Drink responsibly.” Bilbo said, absentmindedly. 

 

“You don’t need to be introduced.” Dwalin said. He glanced down at the sfenj. “Actually, go feed him this. That’s all you need.” Bilbo smirked at him, took the tray, and went to do just that. 

\--

  
A few hours later, Ori began throwing popcorn at them both when he found them kissing under the mistletoe. 

Dori was happy to see Bilbo with a Nice Jewish Boy of his own.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. 
> 
> If you have a prompt, send it my way! 
> 
> If you want to scream about headcannons with me, my Tumblr is Jmiracles.


	4. Burnout (Winter Quarter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a balanced schedule is important for your physical and mental health. 
> 
> Bofur learns this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sads happen in this chapter, folks. Bofur doesn’t make the best time-management choices. I’ve had a crappy week, and I thought about how rough my students have it, and I thought about how I was doing around this time last year, which was really bad. So I took that and threw it out for the following chapter. 
> 
> If you’re in school right now, remember to do as best you can, but also take care of yourself.

It had been a throwaway thought during finals’ week, but it wasn’t until Dwalin saw some of Bofur’s “doodles” that he seriously began asking why he wasn’t involved in any undergraduate research. True, Bofur was only a second year, but this was serious talent. Bofur himself hadn’t been aware of any “exceptional talent” - he just thought his classes came naturally to him, and didn’t want to question a good thing. 

 

With Dwalin’s support, he ended up joining his research project with Professor Radagast (“ _Crazy bloke, but I think you two will get along just fine_ ,” Dwalin says with a wink.) 

 

The truth of it is that Bofur’s _terrified_. This is one of the first jobs he has that is actually career-oriented. They all go out to party the night before Winter Quarter begins, to celebrate one of their own “ _successfully adulting_.” 

 

After, when they get back, he and Nori do a celebration of their own - one that Bilbo gives them judging eyes for the next day (for being kept awake) and makes Ori glad he didn’t spend the night there. 

 

It relaxes him slightly, but only just. But Professor Radagast turns out to be a wonderful professor, which is good because Bofur has him for another class. He’s absolutely mad, like Dwalin had warned him, but brilliant. 

 

But not the best scheduler. 

 

Bofur’s used to late morning/early afternoon classes (because he doesn’t _do_ mornings), a few hours to study and eat, and then Bee’s for the evening to closing shift. 

 

He’s still going to work at  Bee’s because the money from doing Research doesn’t pay too well, and whatever he has leftover goes to rent and cost-of-living. It was an expense he knew he’d have to pay for himself, and he should honestly be lucky his parents can temporarily cover the tuition before he graduates and pays it himself. 

 

But the research is important. And all-time consuming. 

 

Professor Radagast starts pulling him into his office at all sorts of odd hours, varying from day to day and from one week to the next. He sees Dwalin sometimes, but not all the time. Then, he’ll realize that he’s supposed to start his shift at Bee’s in ten minutes, and he makes a mad break for the coffeeshop. A few times he’s so late that they are well into a rush and struggling without him, and it makes Ori and Bilbo mad. 

 

He swears that he’ll apologize properly after work, but by then it’s eleven, and there are several assignments that he didn’t do that are _due_ , so after work is instead spent on catching up until it’s two in the morning and the others are mad that the living room light is on when their trying to sleep. 

 

This quarter won’t be easy. 

 

Weekends become a blessing because it gives him the chance to actually study (which he needs to do more because the classes have gotten harder, and he’s falling behind on his coursework. The other day his philosophy essay had “see me” written on it, and he’s been asked to write it again.) 

 

Weekends become a curse because he and Nori had always spent them together, only Bofur keeps having to work and it makes his boyfriend angry. 

 

The unspoken tension errupts when he cancels on going to Shabbat Dinner with them - which had been the tradition since he, Ori, and Bilbo were all freshmen in Fall Quarter. 

 

Yelling happens, because they all end up getting involved, and many hurtful things get said. It ends with Nori, Ori, and Bilbo leaving, and Bofur imputing code on his computer  - ignoring the way his eyes keep drooping in exhaustion and the heaviness in his heart. 

 

The next week passes with them hardly saying a word to him - but Bofur barely notices. Midterms are approaching, which increases the coursework even more than it already was. Instead of going back to the apartment after work, he goes to the library (so no one is kept awake from his work). Some nights he stays there all night. Even though he doesn’t see them, the apartment is really tense and not somewhere he wants to be right now. The end result is that he doesn’t eat very much, because he can’t afford to eat out. 

 

After midterms it’ll be better. It just _has_ to. 

 

\--

 

Everything comes to a head when he drops a stack of plates at _Bee’s_. He’s pulling a shift with Bard, until Ori and Bilbo come in to let her go. Bofur isn’t exactly eager for that to happen, but he’ll be fine. He’s stressed because it’s already Sunday, which meant he lost two days before the engineering and physics finals that are tomorrow, and he missed the deadline for the last paper he had to do. 

 

And Radagast wanted him to come in at eight in the bloody morning on Monday because of a new development in the lab. There’s also class, and a double-shift at _Bee’s_.  

 

He’s distracted, to say the least, and it causes the plates crashing.  

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Bard shouts, and now half the store is looking at them. She looks furious, and he belatedly remembers about the days where she had to say on longer to cover for him because he’d been late. So she’s another one who’s mad at him right now. 

 

I haven’t slept longer than three hours in the last five days…

 

There are so many assignments I have right now…

 

I’m starving…

 

Those are all possible things that he can shout back, but he doesn’t. They just sit there, half-finished in his head. For herself, Bard has decided not to wait for an answer and retreats to the back to grab a mop. Bofur is still standing there, looking at all the broken plates. 

 

He can’t move. 

 

Beorn emerges from the back, with Bard right behind him. It’s obvious she told him about what happened, because he looks angry. Bofur feels smaller than ever in front of him. Beorn’s always been so nice to them all, and he’s never treated them like children, or “stupid college kids,” and Ori and Nori can actually _eat_ there and Bilbo loves him. Bofur wants to shink into the ground.  

 

“Bofur, go home.” Something feels very final in that statement, and his breath comes out in small gasps. 

 

All he can think about is that he can do his homework, and study for his midterms now. 

 

Bofur thinks he apologizes, but it gets blurry at that point. Not bothering to grab his stuff from the back, he just walks out the front door. There is a shuttle service (by the university) that will stop close enough to his apartment, and he walks on it. It isn’t until it takes off that he realizes he doesn’t have any of his stuff, meaning his computer, phone, wallet, books,  everything  is back at  Bee’s . 

 

With a gasp, he buries his head in his hands and starts trembling, trying really hard to not cry. His keys are in his pocket, however, so he can get into his apartment. He’s pretty sure he just got fired, and isn’t brave enough to go back and get his stuff yet. Maybe Bilbo or Ori will bring it to him, if they aren’t too mad at him still. 

 

He was such an idiot. He just got  fired  (Beorn didn’t say officially but it’s not like you get sent home mid-shift for doing a  good  job), and all he could think about was having more time to do his homework. Homework he couldn’t  actually do because he left everything there what was  wrong  with him. The tears start coming at that point, and it’s like the dam that broke the waterfall. But he’s in public, which is mortifying, so he keeps his face in his hands and stays silent. No one approaches him during the entire ride. 

 

The bus stops at his building, and he takes off the minute the door opens. There might have been people in the way that he shoved out of the way, but he doesn’t care at that point. 

 

He’s shaking by the time he gets back to his room, can’t stop crying. Somehow, he gets his shoes off and collapses onto the bed, grabbing the first pillow his hand finds and curling into it. Through the tears, he can’t stop thinking about the research presentation on Monday, the lab due Sunday night, and that essay that - shit it was past due already. And unless he’d been fired, he had a double tomorrow at _Bee’s_ and somehow Radagast wanted him in the lab first thing tomorrow. All his friends were so angry at him, and they had  every right to be, and Nori was probably going to break up with him and he couldn’t stay in the apartment if Nori did. He’d lose all his friends too because Ori was Nori’s brother and Bilbo liked them more. And where would he live? He couldn’t afford to live here by himself. Each thought began to lead to something else, and everything built upon itself until all he could do was cry at the shitshow his life had become. 

 

He was just so  tired . 

 

There were several times where he tried to pull himself back up and off the bed, and get back to work. Maybe he had turned in the essay already and forgotten - it was tough to tell anymore. And the lab wouldn’t be hard if he could get his code to run the way Dwalin showed him. But every time his sobs got to a manageable level, it just started all over again and couldn’t  stop . 

 

Everything is confusing and exhausting and… enough. He decided to just give up.  

 

It feels like a huge weight lifting from his shoulders. At that point, he resolved simply not to leave this room. It’s not worth it. They all keep yelling at him anyway, why leave? And he’s so tired. It’s so easy to just close his eyes, and drift away…

 

\----

 

“Bofur! Bofur!” 

 

There’s yelling. But it’s distant. He’s sleeping. 

 

“Bofur! Bofur!”

 

That’s his name. It would be a good idea to sit up and answer whoever it is. But he’s tired. So tired. 

 

“Bofur!”

 

A door opened after that shout - and now the voice is much closer. He wants to turn over and face away - why is he even facing the door anyway? But he feels heavy. Moving is too much effort at this point. 

 

“He’s here, in the apartment.” The voice is saying. It sounds relieved. There’s silence, someone else might be talking? Who knows. Who cares. 

 

“I don’t think so, but he doesn’t look good. But I don’t think so, I don’t know.” 

 

He raises his head and finds Nori looking back at him. He frowns. It’s Nori in front of him. Nori’s kneeling next to their bed, one hand on it for balance, the other is holding a phone. It makes him think of the phone he left behind, which makes him think of being fired, which makes him think of not being able to pay rent, which makes him think about how he’s getting kicked out of the apartment anyway, and that makes the tears start again. 

 

“Wait, shit, I have to go. We’re here, but it’s not okay yet. Bring food, like soup. And water. Love you too.” 

 

Bofur has no idea who he was talking to, but he hates himself for crying in front of Nori like this. He tries to calm himself enough to apologize, and manages to stammer out an apology. But trying to apologize only makes him cry harder, and not being able to stop only makes it worse, and now he’s crying just as hard as he was before, but it’s so much worse because Nori is _right there_. 

 

Nori had reached over to run a hand through his hair and climbed into the bed. 

 

“Bofur no, no don’t apologize, this isn’t your fault.” He says, but it only makes him cry harder because he doesn’t  get it . Nori pulls him closer and wraps his arms around him tightly. He doesn’t say anything, just holds him close and runs a hand down his back occasionally, while Bofur cries. Bofur can’t say anything, but Nori doesn’t ask him to. 

 

It feels like an hour, maybe two, before Bofur’s sobs turn to small gasps and something more controlled. 

 

“You don’t have to talk until you’re ready.” Nori whispers soothingly. “If you need to cry it’s okay. I’m not leaving you.” 

 

This almost causes him to start crying again, but he just whimpers and buries his faces into Nori’s chest. It’s like he’s trying to hide. 

 

“I-I,” Bofur finally gasps, “I can’t… I can’t do it anymore. I… I’m _so_ tired.” It’s not quite as loud, but Bofur feels himself crying again. It had felt better to admit it to himself before, but now it feels like defeat, and he feels even worse. 

 

“We’re going to figure something out.” Nori promises, not letting go. “I’m not leaving you, and I’m going to help you. We all will.”

 

“I got fired today.” Bofur whispers, and realizes it’s the first time he’s said it out loud. 

 

Nori makes a wounded noise. “Beorn is an idiot. You weren’t fired today, he realized you were tired and wanted you to take the day off. He just doesn’t know how to communicate that. He got worried after you walked out, but thought you were going to take a few moments and then go back inside. Then Bard realized you didn’t take your stuff with you and she panicked, and got a hold of us.” 

 

Bofur feels incredibly guilty. They’d spent the last -  how long had it been? \- looking for him. That was time they could have been studying, or with significant others. He was such an  inconvenience . 

 

“Bofur, no, no, this isn’t your fault.” Nori seemed to realize how that sounded. “We should have been paying more attention. I am so sorry. I should’ve realized what was happening, and how overwhelmed you were.” 

 

He shook his head. “No, it’s okay. But… I’m failing everything, and I can’t work well, or do anything, and everyone’s so mad.”

 

“No one’s mad at you baby,” Nori was very quick to say, “Bard feels  terrible  for yelling at you. She wants to apologize first thing when you’re ready to hear it.” 

 

Bofur whimpers. That reminds him of everything outside their room. The classes, the disappointed teachers, angry friends. “I don’t want to go anywhere.” 

 

“Then we don’t go anywhere. We’ll get you deadline extensions, Beorn will give you time off, and Dwalin will cover for you in the lab. We’ll go see a doctor and make sure you’re doing okay.” 

 

He makes it sound so  easy . 

 

“Why can’t I… I’m doing this all  wrong .”  

 

“You’re not doing anything wrong. We should have stepped in sooner when you needed help. Bofur, none of us knew how you were doing everything, and we just wrote it off. We’re all very sorry. Bilbo and Ori are getting food right now. Do you know what you need?” It’s asked softly, and kindly. Like it’s  okay  if he doesn’t know. 

 

Bofur gives another sob, because he _doesn’t_ know what he needs. How could he have thought Nori would break up with him? Nori was perfect. 

 

“I…I... just want to sleep right now.” 

 

“Then sleep right now. It’s okay.” 

 

He must be more tired then he realized, because he falls asleep the moment he closes his eyes and rests his head on Nori’s chest. 

\-----

 

“Bilbo’s making the soup right now, and the  I’m Sorry Brownies are resting.” 

 

“I thought you got  Apology Cookies .” 

 

“There are many ways to convey being sorry through baked goods. Bilbo’s going to make a  Sympathy Cake pretty soon.” 

 

The voices are being considerate by whispering, but Bofur’s already awake by now. Right now it feels like he can only properly comprehend one task, one thought at a time. He can smell chocolate, and it smells wonderful. 

 

He opens his eyes, and sees Nori, not having moved from earlier. He turns to see Ori, who gives him a gentle smile. 

 

“Hello, are you hungry?” Ori’s tone is gentle, like he’s afraid he’ll spook Bofur if he’s too loud or sudden. Given that he still feels like he might cry at any moment, he’s probably right. “Here’s a glass of water.” 

 

“Ori is a good Jewish Mother.” Nori mock-praises, and Ori glares. 

 

“ Oi .”

 

“See what I mean?” 

 

Bofur chuckles and slowly sips the glass. It does help clear his head, and he doesn’t stop until the glass is empty. 

 

Ori takes the glass back from him, and promises to bring a bowl of soup when he gets back. 

 

“What day is it?” Bofur asks, putting his head back down. He can’t help but feel tired, though he’s not sure how long he slept. 

 

“It’s Friday still.” Nori said. “You were sent home around noon, I found you around three, and it’s five now.” It doesn’t feel that early. 

 

“I thought today was Sunday.” Bofur admitted sheepishly. That meant more time to get caught up with work, but that line of thinking only exhausts him further so he stops it.

 

“That’s okay.” Nori runs a hand up and down his back, and Bofur tries to bury into his chest, like before. After a moment, Bofur leans back. 

 

“Did they bring my stuff back?”

 

When Nori gives an affirmative answer, Bofur lets himself sit up.

 

Nori’s very careful not to say anything, but he carefully watches as Bofur goes to the bathroom. He doesn’t shut the door, just washes his face and dries it off. It helps him feel more human. 

 

“I… know I need to turn something in.” Bofur says, coming back into their room. “I’m just going to do that, and run a program, and go back to bed.” 

 

“Alright.” is Nori’s answer. 

 

Ori and Bilbo had set Bofur’s bag at the makeshift table/desk he and Nori share. Bofur sat down, and slowly opened the computer. He turned it on, and made sure he only typed out exactly what he told Nori he’d do. After he set up his program, he let it run, plugged in the power cord, and returned to bed. It would be a few hours before he would know what errors he’d have to work through. It had been a simple task, but he felt a combination of relieved and shaken to see it finished. 

 

He’s still debating whether or not to go back to sleep when Ori comes in with the soup.

 

“You should eat this.” Ori advises, joining them on the bed. It’s a tray with two bowls of soup, and one loaf of Challah bread. It sinks in for Bofur that it’s Friday Night, and they were supposed to be leaving for Shabbat Dinner now. He lets another chocked sound out, and tries to get up from the bed. It’s difficult with Nori and Ori on either side of him.  

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Nori asks, reaching out for him, and then putting his hand down, like he’s not sure if he should. 

 

“It’s Shabbat, we’re going to be late.” Bofur says, feeling panicked because this happened _last week_. 

 

Ori’s shoulders slump forward, and his face falls. 

 

“We’re so sorry about that.” He says. He sets the tray down and repositions himself so he’s next to them. Ori wraps his arms around Bofur and leans into him. “Going to Shabbat isn’t more important then your mental health.” 

 

“Mental health?” Bofur asks, confused. 

 

“We’re going to have dinner in the apartment tonight, just the four of us.” Ori said.

 

“You didn’t want to go anywhere, remember?” Nori asks kindly. He pulls Bofur’s head onto his shoulder. 

 

Bofur isn’t sure what to say. He feels close to crying again, but he doesn't want to. Instead, he lets himself doze again, until Ori leaves to re-heat the soup and he and Bilbo come back with more bowls. The four of them eat on their bed, and Bilbo passes out big pieces of  I’m Sorry Brownies that have pieces of M&M’s in them - which are his favorite. No one talks to him, or tries to ask him anything. After, he curls up to Nori’s side and falls asleep. 

 

They all end up sleeping on that bed. 

 

-

 

The next day, _Bee’s_ doesn’t open on time. The sign out front says, “Sorry, Will Open Later Today,” in Ori’s pretty cursive. On the inside, a strategy meeting is taking place with Beorn, Dwalin, Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Lobelia, Bard, and Bofur. 

 

Dwalin was _fuming_. 

 

Apparently, there had been a miscommunication on Radagast’s part. It turned out that he never sent Bofur his _actual_ research schedule, and he also hadn’t known Bofur wasn’t a graduate student because  Dwalin  had introduced them. The only times Bofur was supposed to be at the lab apparently were when Dwalin himself was there. He was stunned to hear that. Dwalin himself had had no idea Bofur had been getting pulled in so many times, and he would have said something to either of them much sooner if he'd known.  


 

In the middle of the graduate student’s tirade about _scatterbrained professors unknowingly taking advantage of eager-to-please undergrad students_ , Ori helps Bard re-do Bofur’s schedule so he can work the same amount of hours without being quite so overwhelmed. Lobelia re-heats the Apology Cookies (Chocolate mint with M&M's - Bofur loves M&M's) and serves them to everyone, occasionally helping Ori and Beorn with the schedule. 

 

After Dwalin had explained what his schedule _should_ have been, verses what it turned into, (and went on the subsequent tirade), Bofur leaned back into Nori and read his engineering book, to relax. Nori suggests that he call his Doctor's office to make an appointment a few minutes later, and he does. 

 

\--

 

With the restructuring of his schedule, things get easier. 

 

A routine comes back into his life, and he stops getting called in to the lab every day. He gets to actually _do_ his homework in a timely fashion, and get to work on time. 

 

Also, he wasn’t doing as bad in his coursework as he had thought, and the midterms themselves pass by with relative ease. 

 

Nori, Ori, and Bilbo hover over him protectively, worried he’ll have another anxiety attack. Which was what that was, as a doctor later informs them. When he visits the Doctor (with Nori for moral support) the doctor explains just how and why it’s important to be taking care of your body, and keeping your mental health together. Bofur learns, properly, just what he had been doing to his body the last few weeks, and it’s horrifying. The doctor recommends vitamins, orange juice, and other nutrient-like things, so he can go back to the emotional stability he once had. 

 

At his friend’s insistence, he calls his parents to tell them about what had happened. He cries while telling them, and they cry while hearing it. They’re happy to hear that there’s a plan in place to help him overcome this, and ask if he wants to talk to Bombur. Bofur shakes his head, and can’t seem to speak anymore. Nori takes the phone at that point to tell them that he needs to go back to sleep. They hang up. 

 

It’s not to say it’s smooth sailing for the rest of the quarter - there are some nights where Bofur cries, and all Nori can do is hold him until he calms down enough to drink water and sleep. Sometimes he panics in the middle of the day and calls Ori or Bilbo and hides in a bathroom until he feels safe enough to leave. Sometimes he doesn’t call them, he just hides. 

 

Bofur and Bard grow closer from all of it. She tells him about her own anxiety, and that she takes medication every day to help. Sometimes, she wishes she could just stop, because she hates having pills make her “normal”, but remembers what happens when she doesn’t take her meds. When he confides that he misses speaking to his brother, she gives him a weird look and asks why. 

 

“I don’t want him to see me like this.” Bofur says. They’re washing dishes right now - _Bee’s_ closed an hour ago. 

 

“He isn’t going to think any less of you.” She says. “Give him the chance to see you less than perfect, and he’ll know it’s okay that whenever he gets stressed in college, he can go to you for help and guidance.”

 

He hadn’t thought about it like that. The next day, Bofur calls his little brother up so they can talk. 

 

Dwalin is helpful too, because he went to Arda University for Undergrad as well as Grad, so he took all the same classes Bofur took. When the work gets hard, he usually goes to Dwalin. Nori and Ori joke that they’re talking "nerdy", and Dwalin tells them to go away or write a paper. 

 

“What do you even study here?” Dwalin asks Nori.

 

The red-head snorts. “ _Please_.” 

 

-

 

Winter Quarter delves into Spring, and Spring Quarter is much easier because of the schedule monitoring. 

 

As it comes to a close, Professor Radagast offers him a more full-time (better paid) position over the summer, and Bofur accepts. There’s a tentative promise he makes, with Dwalin graduating in the fall, that he wants Bofur to take on his job. It would mean leaving Bee’s. It’s sad, but their manager frequently reminds them that their work with him is temporary anyway, and he’s had students come and go before. It’s not like he’ll miss them, or anything. 

 

( _It’s said with misting eyes, so they don’t really believe him, but it’s nice that he understands._ )

 

In the meantime, he laces up his apron, and goes into his Friday morning shift at Bee’s. 

 

Afterall, he has Shabbat Dinner after work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any prompts! Thranduil will be appearing in the next chapter :D 
> 
> And eventually what Nori is studying will be revealed.


	5. (Un)Cool for the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard can deal with emotions like a responsible adult. 
> 
> Really, she can. 
> 
> Also: Nori doesn't know how to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of really random. 
> 
> Also, everyone who's commented, kudos'd, read, is such a dear and your support is wonderful and fantastic! 
> 
> Also send me anything you'd like to see I really need more ideas about this.

Bilbo’s lounging at the front counter that day - just a lazy Summer Sunday for them. Ori’s on shift with him, wiping down tables. Bard is plating a few of their pastries, and walks around the counter to take photos to post on the Bee’s Instagram and Facebook accounts (Beorn leaves those accounts for them to manage - the man has a cellphone the size of one of their tea cups.) 

 

Nori and Bofur are in one of the back alcoves, being gross and snuggling while they do their respective assignments. Bilbo himself is flipping through his psychology textbook - it’s a second major he’s adding. 

 

After what happened with Bofur, Bilbo never wants to feel that helpless again. Getting that call from Bard that he had gone missing had been terrifying. And then Nori got Ori on the phone to say that he found him, but he’d completely broken down. Bilbo had had _no_ idea what to do, none of them did. And they let Bofur be depressed for _that long_ \- what if something had _happened_ -

 

It doesn’t bear thinking about. 

 

He’s learned more about mental health since then, and he never wants someone else to go through that. There are still days where Bofur locks himself in a bathroom and can’t actually leave, and Bilbo wants to be useful, and help his best friend.   


 

Hence the double-major. None of them know yet, of course. Once he figures out a way to explain it without making Bofur feel guilty, he’ll do it. And nothing is official just yet, he’ll have to wait after fall quarter when he finishes the last of the pre-rec’s and submits his application anyway (their psychology program was very selective - all their programs were. Double-majoring was usually not done at AU).

 

A little bell tinged, announcing the arrival of Bilbo’s favorite customer. 

 

“Boyfriend!” He cheered. The Boyfriend (that was his name, no matter what the others said) rolled his eyes. 

 

“One pumpkin spice latte?” Bilbo cheekily asked. Boyfriend moved aside, and then he saw _his_ boyfriend. 

 

“Thorin,” he purred appreciatively, and _his_ boyfriend flushed. 

 

Thorin walked over and kissed him, then ordered one latte, a mocha, and some of the chocolate-y desserts. Bilbo was ecstatic, because he had _specifically_ made those, and made sure to tell him that. His boyfriend smiled and they exchanged pleasantries, until the sound of Ori wailing filled their ears. 

 

When Dwalin had walked off, he’d gone to pull Ori in for a kiss. Nori saw, and, taking revenge from _Fall Quarter Finals Week 2015_ , grabbed a fistfull of straws to throw at them. 

 

“You are being paid to work!” Nori shouted gleefully, “Not corrupt the poor fresh-meat!” 

 

“Freshmen.” Bard corrected, looking pained. Though, that was her face. 

 

“Same thing!” Nori shouted, as Ori started throwing things back. 

 

That was when the door chimed again, and the brothers stopped throwing things (though that was also because Bilbo threatened to call Dori on them, and Nori went pale and ran away)

 

The newcommer walks in. He is tall, with flowing blond hair. Thorin glares at him, so Bilbo wants to glare too, so he gives his best “ _disinterested customer-service appropriate”_ stare. 

 

“My, my,” The man eyes the straws on the floor, and looks around the shop as if disinterested in what he sees. “How… quaint.”   

 

“Can I help you?” Bilbo asks, the epitome of a polite host. 

 

But if looks ( _eyes_ ) could kill…

 

“I will have one espresso.” The man declares, after a long pause. 

 

There’s silence. 

 

“....Can I have a name?” Bilbo asks slowly, as if he were dimwitted. 

 

“Yes, I suppose you can.” He says. 

 

More silence. 

 

“He wants to know _what your name is_.” Thorin grouched, and the man looks almost _surprised_ to be asked that. Jerkface. 

 

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. If only it were asked correctly. My name is Thranduil.” 

 

Bilbo wants, more then anything, to lunge across the counter and punch him. He doesn't. This must be what successfully adulting is. It calls for a celebration with the others, it really does. 

 

“Alright.” Bilbo gives him his total, and Thranduil pays and sits in the front section, close to the counter. Jerk. 

 

The early camaraderie and fun from before is now gone. The blond man just _sucked_ all the fun from the room. In his head, Bilbo named him the Fun-Sucker. 

 

Dwalin and Thorin head into the back part of the cafe because of the Fun-Sucker, with the alcoves and extra tables. It’s just as well - Dwalin probably needed to talk geeky things with Bofur anyway, but Bilbo’s upset to be left up front with the Fun-Sucker. 

 

But where’s Bard? She’s supposed to be there with him to make drinks or serve pastries. It's slow, so he can do it, but there's a certain form that Beorn needs them to keep. 

 

Ori, seeing that she isn’t there, takes her place next to him. They’re confused until the Fun-Sucker finishes his espresso and leaves. 

 

Bard emerges from behind one of the trees Beorn kept inside the shop. 

 

They both stare at her. 

 

“Why…” Ori tries to ask, but she blurts a “ _Shut up_!” and runs to the back. 

 

They exchange a glance. What was that? 

 

-

 

It’s the next week, Sunday evening. The four roommates are in the apartment. 

 

Nori _cannot_ be sick right now. 

 

He says as much to Bofur, but his stupid (cute) boyfriend rolls his eyes .

 

“This thermometer," he waives it for emphasis, "says 102. That means _sick_. That actually means going to the _doctor_ in the morning.” 

 

“Ib’m find!” Nori protests, only after a litany of coughs and sneezes have escaped him. 

 

“When you put a ‘ _d_ ’ at the end of ‘ _fine_ ’, you are not ‘ _fine_ ’,” Ori reflected dryly. 

 

As Nori attempted to say “fine” correctly, (no luck thus far) Bilbo simply gave a sigh. 

 

“I’ll make the matzo ball soup.” He said. 

 

\--

 

Nori’s “Not Sickness” soon spread to Ori. Bofur and Bilbo were quick to quarantine them both to the master bedroom. 

 

Nori was the _worst_ sort of sick patient - he complained constantly, and kept trying to hit on Bofur (he was most likely under the impression that sex would cure his illness - or that if he was able to have sex, then he really wasn't sick the whole time). Bofur was using great patience and understanding, but a man could only tolerate so many terrible (and ill-said) pick up lines. 

 

Ori, on the other hand, was a real sweetheart. Usually sassy and fierce, when sick he reverted to an angel of a patient. He was content to sleep, eat, and take whatever medicine Bilbo or Bofur gave him. There were several moments when Bofur threatened to leave Nori for his brother if he didn’t learn to behave. But then Nori would get pouty and his eyes would get teary, and Bofur would relent and give cuddles until Nori either went to sleep, got too handsy and he had to push him away. It was usually the second one.  

 

“Blease!” Nori was saying, “I hab hombwor’!” 

 

"It's summer!" Bilbo said, "How do you have homework?" 

 

Nori declined to answer, because he fell right asleep. Which was because Bofur had given him medicine that would make him drowsy. 

 

After Bofur closed the door, Bilbo turned to him. 

 

“What is his major?”

 

“Please.” Bofur scoffed. 

 

\--

 

Having one of their baristas out sick meant the rest of them needed to double-up on shifts. Which really meant Bilbo, Bard, and Lobelia, because Bofur couldn’t afford to, lest they repeat the _Winter Quarter Fiasco_. 

 

Then Beorn announced he was hiring another member of their team. 

 

The conversation he had with them during the pre-shift about it would have sounded remarkably similar to the conversation a pregnant parent would have with their confused first-born. 

 

“But I thought you liked us?” Lobelia asked, giving sad eyes, and making Beorn feel like a heartless monster. 

 

“I do like you!” He said. Pretty people crying was a weakness he couldn’t afford. 

 

“Then why are we being replaced?” Bilbo pouted. 

 

“It’s not a replacement!” Beorn soothed. “But you’re all getting older, and soon some of you won’t even be here anymore!” 

 

Bofur stiffened. They were supposed to be keeping that a secret! He pouted, even though he was the one being indirectly mentioned. That didn't mean Beorn had to replace him now! It had to be punishment because he was leaving soon.   


 

“This is going to take the pressure _off_ all of you," Beorn stressed to them, "you’ll be able to do more schoolwork, join clubs, have friends!” 

 

“I don’t _want_ more friends.” Lobelia pouted. “I already have some.” 

 

“Friends you _aren’t_ related to.” Beorn added, and she slumped. Bilbo patted her back, and Bofur could hear him whispering that he _absolutely counted_ , and _Beorn was being dumb._

 

Beorn chose to ignore that. 

 

“You are all still very important to me.” He continued. “And that is why I’ve hired a new Barrista to join us.” 

 

“Maybe we’ll like them?” Bofur added hesitantly, trying to see the bright side. 

 

\---

 

There was no brightside. 

 

The new barista was _Thranduil_. 

 

Bard had tried to hurl herself behind the nearest plant when he walked in, but Bofur had grabbed her arm before she could leap over their counter to do just that. 

 

She did duck away to bus tables while Bofur showed him how to make the different drinks. To his credit, Thranduil was perfectly polite and respectful of Bofur, and paid attention to everything the man instructed of him. 

 

By the end of his first day, Thranduil could pour almost all of their drinks perfectly by memory. 

 

They hated him for his perfection. Well, they excluded Bard, who was still hiding from him. Which they were going to need to get to the bottom of.   


 

\--

 

Like the other barista’s, Bard enjoyed studying at Bee’s during her time off. 

 

However, she didn’t enjoy people _talking_ to her though. She already had to talk to people during work - study time was supposed to be quiet time. To discourage people approaching her, she wore a beanie with headphones in her ears which were tucked into her AU sweatshirt. The sweatshirt said 'AU - Go For The Gold' sweatshirt. Any passerby could tell that she was not to be disturbed. 

 

Of course, her friends at _Bee's_ had no such boundaries. 

 

Nori came into _Bee's_ while she was studying. He woke up that morning practically back to normal. Ori was almost better. But, it wound up spreading to Bofur. He was currently quarantined with Ori, and Bilbo had moved out to prevent getting sick as well and was staying with Thorin. (But that didn’t stop him from dropping by with several containers of soup)

 

Bard saw him enter, and slouched down in her seat. She hoped that she would look inconspicuous enough for him to bypass her. But then, Nori noticed her, and wandered over because her friends had _zero boundaries_.

 

“Hey there Bardie.” He said cheerfully, sitting down next to her. 

 

She groaned and pulled her book closer.  

 

“Aw, come on!” He said, “Don’t be like that!”

 

She groaned again. 

 

He chuckled. "I'm just picking up some food to take back to the apartment. Bofur sneezes and then his hat falls over his eyes - it's really funny and won't film itself. But we had a question for you first. Can you answer it Bardie?”

 

“Don’t call me that.” She muttered, but he ignored that. 

 

“Why do you keep hiding from the Fun Sucker?” 

 

Bard glared at him. “Don’t call him that. It’s mean.” 

 

“Alright. Why are you hiding?” 

 

She shifted slightly, and lowered her book. 

 

“It’s because... “ Her voice lowered so much that Nori nearly had to press his ear to her mouth, “I like him, but we’ve had classes together and he doesn’t even know I exist!”

 

Nori raised an eyebrow. “Bardie,” she scowled, and he ignored it, “We all figured you liked him. Is that really all that’s going on?” 

 

Bard shrugged. “I just.. I always embarrass myself around him, and I don’t like it when I do that. But... then I panic and hide because relationships suck and boys are stupid."  


 

"I mean," Nori said, "true, but you gotta be brave about this. Just go up, and say hello!"

 

She looked away from him. 

 

"Hey, Bardie, you know when I met Bofur?" 

 

"It was a party, right?" That was what she gathered, anyway. Nori waived a hand indifferently to that. 

 

"Yes, but that's not my point. The point was, I saw this handsome - and I mean really handsome, like _insanely_ -"

 

She gave a pointed cough.

 

"Okay, right. So, _really handsome_ guy just chatting with a whole crowd, right in the middle, having the time of his life, and I had just gotten there so I didn't even have a Newcastle on me, and it was like, how do I even go over there, you know?"

 

"So, what did you do?" Curse Nori for telling stories so well. She wasn't supposed to actually care one way or another. 

 

"I got my Newcastle first, and then saw an opening, and I was super smooth and cool."

 

That sounded completely wrong, and Bard resolved to get the real story from Bilbo or Ori later. 

 

"I'm not sure how that's going to help me."

 

"Just go up and say, 'Hey, Thranduil, my friends can't stand you but I actually'-"

 

"Actually what?" A new voice interrupted them both. 

 

They both jumped and looked up to see Thranduil actually standing over them, holding a to-go bag. He frowned at them both.   


 

"This is yours," He thrust the bag at Nori, and they exchanged a look of mutual dislike. 

 

He then looked at Bard, and asked, "Is he bothering you?"

 

"Yes," Bard answered, and Nori made a mock-wounded noise. "But it's nothing I can't handle," she re-assured when he looked apprehensive. If he was going to stay at Bee's - which he probably was - he needed to be used to this particular brand of chaos that came with the atmosphere. 

 

"You have your food. Leave now," She ordered. 

 

Nori got up, and made an exagerated stretch.   


"Don't you need to study? What is your major?" Thranduil asked him. 

 

“Please.” Nori scoffed. Thranduil glanced at Bard in confusion, and she shrugged.   


 

"Well," Nori said, "This was lovely. Not really. But Thranduil, Bard would like to go on a date with you when you're off your shift. She thinks your pretty."

 

She was going to end him. Thranduil looked furious at Nori, but his gaze fell on the other man's back.   


 

Embarrassed, Bard shrank back into her seat, and attempted to pull her hoodie over her beanie. 

 

"Bard, I apologize on behalf of that heathen." Thranduil said a moment later, but then started at her. "...Bard?"  


 

"I'm invisible." She said. 

 

He gave a chuckle. "Well, you certainly do your best to disapear when I'm near. I would like to apologize for my actions that made you feel like you needed to hide."   


 

Well now she felt like a jerk. Slowly, she pulled her hood back and slid her beanie back a few inches. "It's nothing you did... I just... this is a thing that I do." She said. "I wear sweaters in the middle of summer, and don't do emotions."

 

"Then we can just be friends at the moment." Thranduil said, "Until the emotions are easier to deal with.  I don't particularly care for the dramatics of this cafe. When I get off work, we'll go someplace different." 

 

Bard smiled at him. Sweet, innocent man. "I'm sorry to tell you this," she said, "But you work at _Bee's_ now. These dramatics are part of your life now."   


 

Because, like it or not, Thranduil was part of this weird little family. 

 

Especially when Lobelia came out to yell at him to flirt _later_ , and work _now_. 

 

They'd accepted him already. They just hadn't realized it yet. 


	6. Rush into Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo accidentally joins a gang. But Ori and Dwalin get their pancakes at least. 
> 
> Also, nobody gets to sass Thranduil except for the other baristas at Bee's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Greek Life get portrayed negatively a LOT (in both fiction, fanficition, real life, etc) and it rankles me because no, Greek Life isn't perfect, but I was in a sorority and I loved it, and I'm still best friends with the people I met though it. They saw me through some rough times (and caused a few - they don't call it a sisterhood for nothing). But if I hadn't been involved I wouldn't be the person who I am, and I got my job through it. So that inspired me wanting to showcase Greeklife in a more positive light. 
> 
> The fraternity Bilbo's joining is based off a real Jewish Fraternity, which is why I'm not naming it here. Instead, I've made up a fraternity called "Mu Alpha Kappa" because the first three letters spell "MAK" which reminded me of "Maccabees" (and now you see how my brain works). 
> 
> Out of respect to that fraternity (and the Greek system as a whole), I'm being very vague on purpose about how recruitment and joining work, but I'm keeping it general so you can understand the gist. If something doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll clear it up. It's tricky because I've been in it for a few years, and what I think is general knowledge may not be the case.

Ori was someone who liked his sleep. He liked it _very_ much. But his phone kept buzzing. What was it buzzing? It was the middle of the night. All the good Ori's were sleeping. 

 

“Ori.” Dwalin groaned, “Your phone keeps going off.”

 

“If we ignore it, maybe it’ll go away.” Ori whispered sleepily, and snuggled into Dwalin’s shoulder more. 

 

“That is not how phones work.” Dwalin deadpanned. “Answer it.” 

 

Ori made a pitful whimpering noise, but at this point Dwalin was immune. Well, not really. He was just really tired, so Ori could make all the cute little noises and it wasn't going to work because his phone was still going off and he wanted _sleep_.  

 

The redhead reached for his phone, and hissed at the brightness of the screen. After dimming it, he stared at it. 

 

“Um, Dwalin, we have to go.”

 

“What?”

 

Ori showed him his phone. Dwalin hissed from the light, even though the screen was dimmed, and then he read the series of messages Ori had received. 

 

With a groan, he got up to put his clothes on. Ori mourned at his boyfriend dressing, but followed his lead. 

 

“I’m going to kill Bilbo.” Dwalin said, yawning and lacing up his shoes. 

 

“Can we get pancakes while we’re out?” Ori asked, pulling Dwalin’s Graduate School’s hoodie, ‘AU - Go For the Gold’ over his head. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

-

 

I just joined accidentally joined a gang. Can you come pick me up?

 

In his defense, Bilbo thought it was impossible for a non-Jewish student to join a Jewish fraternity, so he never thought anything odd about being invited to their parties or events. He  liked  partying, and they were a good group to go partying with. They were good guys to hang out with, and Bilbo really only felt comfortable going out and partying with Mu Alpha Kappa. 

 

Despite what people said about Greek Life (and it wasn’t perfect), they _did_ know how to party safely, and Bilbo liked that. They also knew how to have a good time, and he had many fond memories (or lack thereof) of dancing on tables with them, hilariously drunk.

 

But he hadn’t thought he - someone who wasn’t Jewish - could join. 

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have said he _would_ have loved to join if he were Jewish, but several would always cheer when he _did_ say it so he didn’t think it was offensive. And it wasn't like he'd been lying - Mu Alpha Kappa was the only fraternity he would join if it were an option. But that didn’t mean he was expected to be told that he had been given a bid for membership! 

 

It was a special circumstance - this chapter of the fraternity usually didn’t rush, or recruit, non-Jews, but they were making an exception because they felt he was a good fit. And usually they wouldn’t be giving him one day to make the decision, but they felt it was necessary. 

 

That night, Bilbo had gone out partying with them. Dwalin and Ori were having “Date Night” (Ori kept stressing Netflix and Chill as the proper name because that was what they were doing). Bofur and Nori were doing a similar Date Night, but it was more “ Study and Chill ” (it was a rare night where they both had a lot of homework to do - whatever Nori had that was homework, anyway.) But Ori didn't usually like going out anyway, and he didn't know Dwalin well enough to party with him. Bofur and Nori were fun to party with, when they weren't acting like an old married couple, but more then late they _had_ been acting like an old married couple. 

 

That was also why he partied with the fraternity so much. Their pattern was to go after Shabbat Dinner, which they had done that night. After the night of partying, Bilbo found himself sat down with a few of them at the bar they were at, and they told him about the Bid.

 

They were continuing on to another bar, but Bilbo felt partied out after that. Several brothers had offered to drive him home (or rather, call him a ride), but Bilbo waived them off. He wanted to talk over the bid with neutral people, to get an unbiased idea of what to do.

 

Hence the text he sent to Ori.

 

\--

 

Bilbo explained the whole thing to them over pancakes an hour later. 

 

Dwalin laughed at him for about ten minutes, and Ori finished his pancakes. 

 

Bilbo growled at them. “I’m serious - I don’t know what to do here!” He exclaimed. “Do I accept it?” 

 

Ori was making grabby hands at the extra plate of pancakes, and Bilbo pushed them to him and ate his waffle. 

 

“Do you want to?” Ori asked, as he put butter and syrup on them. 

 

“That’s all that matters.” Dwalin said, “Because then you do.”

 

“If I don’t, does it end the friendship?”

 

They both shook their heads. “It shouldn’t, not if they’re really your friends,” Ori said. 

 

“I was in this fraternity. Went alum when I graduated,” Dwalin said, and they both looked surprised. “What?”

 

“Never pictured you for a frat,” Ori said, not accusing, just mentioning. Dwalin shrugged. “It was a good way to belong to a group of people. Helped me make friends and all that here. Thorin didn't go here, and none of my friends from High School came, so I didn't have anyone. They helped me stay focused on school, party safely, and gave me connections so I knew how to get into graduate school. I don't go partying with them anymore because I grew out of it, and I'm sure I'm "old" for them.” 

 

“Did they… haze you?” Bilbo asked, tone going a little lower for that. 

 

“I mean, it’s not like a Sorority where they give you gifts and cute songs and call you ‘baby’, but it’s _not_ like that one fraternity in Animal House - the ones that spank you with the paddle and make you say “ _thank you sir may have another_ ” one.” 

 

They both chuckled at the reference. 

 

Dwalin’s expression turned serious. “It’s not meant to hurt you, or break you, or humiliate you. It’s supposed to be funny and stupid, because this is when you’re supposed to be funny and stupid. But if you say yes and feel uncomfortable, come to me.”

 

A blush formed on Bilbo’s face at Dwalin’s words. “Alright.” He said, “I will.”

 

“Does that mean you’re joining?” Ori asked.

 

“Yes I am.” Bilbo smiled. 

 

\--

 

When Bilbo came into work wearing the MAK Rush shirt from the fraternity, Bard laughed at him for ten minutes before he threw a cup at her and went to the back to change.

 

He was working the front counter that day with Thranduil. For his part, Thranduil asked him polite questions about the fraternity he joined, because people in the Drama department didn’t have a need for the Greek system because they had a familial/mentoring structure to the program already, and so he didn’t know much about it. Bilbo answered his questions as best he could (he’d just joined so it wasn’t like he was an expert or anything), and they enjoyed having their first civil conversation without a mean nickname being used. Though the conversation did get teasing, with Thranduil jokingly asking if he was happy to be paying for new friends and Bilbo snarked that at least he had friends. 

 

It was nice to sass someone who could take it. 

 

A few students walked in as Bilbo was explaining the fraternity’s study hour’s program with Thranduil (but that was really geared toward freshmen who were joining, but he would comply because it was their rule and he liked that they cared about doing well scholastically). When they got to the counter to order, Bilbo fell quiet and double-checked all their pastries were well stocked. 

 

He moved to make their drinks after they ordered, and Thranduil made polite conversation while they waited. 

 

“What are you majoring in?” He asked them. Each student rattled off a different major in the fields of engineering or computer science. When one asked him as well, he replied with Theater, specializing in Performing Arts. 

 

Their eyes all turned judgmental. 

 

“Drama?” One of them asked, “What are you gonna do with that? Teach?”

 

“That’s a waste of tuition here.” The other said.

 

Bilbo’s head snapped up the minute they started giving attitude. 

 

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed, but Bilbo beat him to the punch. 

 

“I’m sorry, did I just hear you all correctly?” Bilbo asked them. “Do you seriously believe that studying Theater isn’t valuable in our society?” 

 

Being addressed so bluntly seemed to throw them all off, and Bilbo kept talking. 

 

“Theater and the arts are what build societies, and make people great. We rely on poetry, television, and film to provide culture in this world and give people a means of reflection and escape. Without theater, we would be without the greatest plays in our history, and without those plays, we would be without understanding of the world before this moment. Without plays, we would be without our connection to one another as  human beings . 

 

“And you say this school is poor for theater?” He laughed at the ignorance, “Arda University has given some of the most outstanding actors and actresses we have seen! _Galadriel_ , _Arwen_ , _Boromir_ \- they all went here! Our university allows the best theater students to study under them, and get tutoring on the Broadway stage! 

 

“I’m sure you will all do well in your majors and get good jobs, but you can’t ignore the work and contributions from people like Thranduil. I major in Linguistics and Psychology. You may laugh, but that means I am fluent in five languages and can work in most major countries in the world because I can live almost anywhere. Everyone has a different skill set, and you can’t undermine someone for having a different one to yours. 

 

“Here are your drinks.” 

 

Sufficiently cowed, they took their drinks and ran. Everyone who had been sitting there erupted into applause, and Bilbo blushed fiercely when he realized that everyone had been staring. 

 

“That was something beautiful,” Bofur said with a grin. He’d been running food from the kitchen to the tables, but had stopped to hear the rant. “When did you start majoring in psychology though?”

 

Well shit. 

 

Bilbo’s eyes widened further, because he hadn’t prepared for that. 

 

“Um, well… you see…” 

 

Then Beorn called Bofur back to the kitchen, and he left (while calling back, “ _You need to hear what Bilbo said just now_!”) 

 

Thranduil hadn’t said anything, and was uncharacteristically silent. 

 

“Was… psychology major a secret?” He asked. 

 

“Not a secret,” Bilbo shifted. Yes, he was friendly with Thranduil. Yes, he’d just scared away three people to defend Thranduil’s major choice. But that didn’t mean they were friends and could talk about feelings now. “It’s just that, well, I’m majoring in it because of him, really, and it was for good intentions, but I’m worried that I’ll sound like a cad when I explain it.” 

 

Thranduil nodded consideringly. “Bofur’s rational. Probably the only rational one here.” 

 

Bilbo snorted. Bofur, rational? Please. 

 

“Alright, not rational. But he is understanding. Just explain it to him and he won't be angry."   


 

Bilbo frowned at him. "Why are you so logical? Stop that." 

 

Thranduil sneered. "Someone must be the voice of reason here." His gaze softened. "But.. thank you, for just now. I... I get that a lot."

 

"I do too, despite what I said about my major," Bilbo said, "Ori get's it too. So does Lobelia, and Bard. Some people even give Bofur a hard time because of the field of engineering or something, I know right?" he added when Thranduil gave him a look of disbelief, "Honestly, we've all gotten it. The only one who hasn't it Nori." 

 

"What does he even major in?" Thranduil asked. 

 

"None of us know. I was his _roommate_ when I was a freshman and I don't know. Bofur knows, but he doesn't say. It's unclear if Ori knows. And, hey, don't worry about being defended. You work here now. Only we get to sass you." 

 

"He's right!" That was Bofur, dropping off food, "Only we get to sass you. So that's why I'm calling Bard in a few to say you needed to have Bilbo defend your honor."

 

In response, Thranduil threw a handful of straws at Bofur while Bilbo cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have a request, let me know! I only have one idea for the next chapter, but I want to keep writing this 'verse.


	7. Spring Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what does Nori even do there? 
> 
> Dwalin's about to find out. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Bofur, Bilbo, and Ori work a night shift in the way they usually do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I got so hung up on this for Nori's chosen field. But it happened. 
> 
> This was also very rambly.

Dori often traveled for work, and sometimes wound up in Arda City for a couple hours. When that happened, he tried to meet Ori and Nori (and whoever else was free) for a meal. Since he was there in the evening, he knew Ori would have to work (along with Bofur and Bilbo), so he made plans to meet just Nori. 

Once they settled on a time and location, Dori reached out to Thorin, Lobelia, Bard, and Dwalin if any of them would like to meet. Thorin had work, Lobelia was going to be doing something for theater, and Bard had to study. Dwalin, however, was free, so it was just going to be the three of them. 

He then asked Nori to text his roommates what food they would like Dori to send back with him. 

Nori sent out the text to his roommates:  _ I’m having dinner with Dori and Dwalin tonight, and I’m gonna bring back food for the apartment. What do y’all want? _

He got a reply from Bofur a few minutes later:  _ Do not say y’all, ever. _

Nori’s reply was a _‘_ _ Love you too babe.’ _

Bilbo wanted _World Peace_. 

Ori wanted _a new brother_. 

Nori tried again:  _ What  ** food ** from the Italian place do you all want? _

Bofur texted _ ‘I’ll just eat your food. _ ’ (Nori texted back a _‘_ _ No _ _’_ and then Bofur did one of the sad emojis, but Nori had a built-in immunity.) 

Ori wanted  ‘pork wrapped with cheese served with shrimp’. ( Nori rolled his eyes and texted _ ‘You’re not funny.’) _

Bilbo said he still wanted world peace, but asked for raviolis. 

 

 

* * *

Dwalin had been reluctant, at first, to agree to meet Dori and Nori for dinner. Meeting Dori at the holiday party for the first time had seemed good - _too good_. There was no way Dori could be that relaxed about his littlest brother dating someone older and in grad school. There had to be a fallout, and this had to be it. He was worried that it would be a _“_ _ You aren’t good enough for our brother so here is the shovel talk _ _”_ grilling session with Ori’s two brothers with a little dinner thrown in. 

It was actually the opposite. 

Dori spent about the first ten minutes complaining at how skinny they both were, (in which Nori whined _Dori_ ) and then criticized them both for not calling him enough. He also made a point of saying that unlike  _ them _ , Bilbo and Lobelia  _ did  _ call him enough, and to thank them for him. Message received. 

Then, he asked about how everyone was doing, because he was worried for all of them. Dori carefully did not say anything like “especially Bofur,” but they could tell that he wanted to. They gave him an account of everything going on (Dori laughed at the news of Bilbo joining a fraternity), and Nori slipped in that Bofur was doing much better. 

“Anyway,” Dori said, “I’m glad that I can meet you two specifically tonight. I do want to make sure you’re both doing okay as well - I know Graduate School is _very_ difficult.”

Dwalin was confused. Why would Dori be talking to them  both  about Grad School? Wasn’t it just him?

“I’m good,” Nori said, “Last year was much harder, but once I gave up sleep it became  _ so  _ much easier.” 

Dori scowled until Nori made it clear he was kidding, and Dwalin was still so confused. From the way Nori was talking...

“Hang on,” He said, “Nori, what are you talking about?”

“How I’m doing in school, what do you think?” He asked.

“Wait, are you in graduate school?” Dwalin asked. 

“Please.” Nori scoffed. 

Dori tutted at him. “Nori, stop that. Yes Dwalin, I thought you knew. Nori’s in his second year of Medical School. Specializing in pediatric surgery.” 

“ _Medical school_?” Dwalin spluttered at him. He didn’t even know Nori was in graduate school in the first place! Or even what he studied! What was this? 

“I know, I was surprised when he told me he that was what he wanted to do too, but all those times he used to watch _Doogie Howser_ made so much more sense now,” Dori said proudly. 

Nori blushed and whined a _“Dori!_ ” in response. Dori continued to brag about how _proud_ he was for having a brother in medical school, with another training to be a lawyer. Nori made a comment about Jewish stereotypes and Dori shushed him. Then, Nori straightened in shock. 

“ _Dwalin_ , Bard and Thranduil are on a date behind you.” Nori whispered. Dwalin looked over his shoulder, but Nori hissed a “ _Don’t look_!” and he stopped.

“Haven’t you ever spied on someone before?” Nori snapped. 

“Sorry, I didn’t take the Secret Spy classes they offered at AU.” Dwalin snapped. 

“Turn and look _casually_.” Nori stressed. 

Dwalin did a moment later 

 

“Bard?” Dori asked peering a few moments after Dwalin did. He had more experience spying - it was his inner-mother, “Who’s Thranduil?”

“Her not-boyfriend.” Dwalin said. 

“Well, who is he?” Dori asked, “What is his major? Credentials?” He glared at Nori, “I can’t believe I didn’t know about this sooner!” 

“Theater major, pretty good at it, works at Bee’s with the rest of them.” 

Dori pursed his lips, and looked over again. “I wonder how the date is going.” 

Nori made to stand up and find out and Dwalin groaned. 

“Are you kidding?” He said to the other student. “We’re here, enjoying a nice dinner, and so are they. Sit back down!”

Nori glared at him, and slowly lowered into his seat. 

 

* * *

The crowd at Bee’s was rather packed that night, with a steady stream of students pouring in nearly every moment. It was so bad that Ori, Bofur, and Bilbo were _all_ behind the register. Bilbo was taking orders (in only one language - another sign of how busy they were), while Bofur and Ori made the drinks. 

They had seen a few clips of the Blue Man Group before clocking in though, and Bofur and Ori kept throwing cups and containers at each other to make drinks because they were inspired. A few times, Bofur would throw a few things in the air, and then catch them. The students would applaud.

 

Several boys from Bilbo's fraternity were there, and they had taken over the front of the shop where the barristas were **.** They drummed on the tables to give Ori and Bofur a beat to make the drinks to (like the Blue Man Group), and several people were now filming the whole thing. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Nori had reluctantly sat down, it was quiet for a few moments. Then the food arrived, and they all slowly began to eat. 

 

"So, Nori," Dori said, "When will I hear that you're engaged?"

 

Nori began choking on his food. Dori gave him an unimpressed look, while Nori took deep breaths and drank his water. 

 

"Dori I was eating!" He complained, "Why do you always do that?"

 

"Does that mean you _don't_ plan on getting married?" Dori asked him. "You know, when mother was your age she already was married to our father."

 

Nori glared at him, "I... why do you _always_ bring that up?" 

 

"You've been with Bofur for over a year now," Dori reminded him, because apparently this needed reminding, "I just want to know you two have a direction you want to go in."

 

Dwalin couldn't _believe_ he'd been nervous about this. This was the best night of his _life_. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bofur drew a unicorn on one of the cups before he sent it out - this one was going to the latest MAK who came into the door. He and Ori had taken turns drawing animals on all the cups, only Ori had decided to do different princesses halfway through. 

 

The drumming had died down along with the rush. At this point, there weren't too many students coming in, and most had settled into their chairs and were pleasantly talking to one another.   


 

Ori left to go bus tables, and Bilbo heard him arguing with some of the brothers about foreign verses domestic aide, and smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Dori and Nori argued, Dwalin risked looking over his shoulder to spy on Bard and Thranduil. 

 

Okay. Not spy. Just... check up on. 

 

"And what about you, Dwalin?" Dori asked. 

 

Dwalin jumped. "Sorry, what?" 

 

Nori was pouting and looking away, and Dori was pointedly looking at him. 

 

"I was just wondering if you would be proposing to our Ori any time soon." 

 

The engineer's response was to gape. "But... I've only been dating him since October!" 

 

"None of us are getting any younger," Dori shrugged, as if Dwalin were being ridiculous, "And time is short."

 

Nori was now smirking at him, obviously happy to see the tables turning, and Dwalin glared at him. 

 

"It hasn't been something we've talked about yet."

 

"You should consider it." Dori said, "When our mother was his age, she was already married."

 

Nori rolled his eyes and looked skyward. Then he looked back over Dwalin's shoulder at where Thranduil and Bard were .

 

"They sure are cosy." He remarked. 

 

"Is it serious?" Dori asked. 

 

"It's too soon to tell. They have different personalities, so who could know?"  


 

Dwalin focused on eating. At least now he wasn't being lectured anymore. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo was regretting telling his fraternity brothers where he worked, and letting them hang out with Ori and Bofur for this extended length of time. 

 

The boys of Mu Alpha Kappa had taken to tossing the knives and forks in Bofur's direction in almost a rhythmic pattern, but there was so much chaos that Bilbo was terrified of things getting broken and Beorn losing his patience with them all.

 

"Stop!" Bilbo cried out, "You'll blunt the knives!"

 

The amount of grins he received terrified him. 

 

"You hear that, lads?" Bofur called to them, "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

 

And then they started to _sing_...

 

 

* * *

Dori placed a couple orders of different entrees for Nori to take back to the apartment, and the three sat quietly. Except each would take turns glancing back at the date to see how it was going. 

 

"They still seem happy." Dwalin reported. Maybe there was a method to all Nori's spying - it had kept Dori from asking them about studies, or marriage, or where they considered raising any children. 

 

He almost _wished_ Dori would disapprove. Almost. 

 

"Very good." Dori said. His gaze softened. "I don't want either of you to feel pressured," he glared at Nori, who snorted, "But I care about you both, and just want to make sure you're doing as well as you can."

 

"For the record," Nori said, and then shifted. He started to look serious, and then uncomfortable because he couldn't be serious. "I _am_ going to propose soon."

 

Dwalin's eyes widened and Dori gave a delighted gasp. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo took all of Ori's flyers for new friends, and crossed off Ori's name for his, and replaced the numbers as well. 

 

Yes, the brothers had been very considerate in cleaning after themselves, and their help had made tonight's closing shift one of the easiest they had had, but he was so _done_ at the moment. 

 

"I'm going to Thorin's after work." He snapped to the other two, who didn't even have the decency to look sorry. 

 

"But Nori's bringing pasta." Ori reminded him. 

 

Drat. "I'm eating the pasta." Bilbo revised, "But I will be glaring at you both in the meantime." 

 

"I can live with that." Bofur decided, and Ori nodded in agreement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Choking_ ," Nori wheezed, " _Not breathing_!"

 

At the moment, Dori had his arms around Nori and was hugging him pretty tightly. Dwalin winced in sympathy. 

 

"I'm just so happy!" Dori said, "Finally my brother is going to settle down and get married!" 

 

"Well, if he says yes." Nori said. 

 

Dori shot back in his seat and gave Nori a deep glare. "What. Is he going to say no? Is there something I should be aware of? Nori what did you do?"

 

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Nori protested, "I'm just saying - we're supposed to be superstitious and all that after all!" 

 

Dori let out a huff and shook his head. "Don't say things like that." He demanded. "Take this food back to the apartment. You're all very skinny."

 

"Yes Dori." Nori muttered. 

 

Dwalin wished he were filming this. 

 

Nori narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't repeat any of this to them."

 

"Yes!" Dori agreed, missing the majority of what Nori meant by that, "We don't want the proposal spoiled!"  


 

"Don't worry," Dwalin said, giving Dori his best polite gaze, "I would never want to talk about the proposal."

 

Dori was satisfied and left to pay the check. 

 

Dwalin gave Nori his most evil smirk. "But I'm telling literally everything else."   


 

Nori glared at him. 

 

"Ahem." They both looked up to find both Thranduil and Bard glaring at them. 

 

"Oh. Hello?" Nori weakly offered. 

 

"We're pretty sure you didn't mean to follow us. But stop spying on our dates!" Bard snapped. 

 

"So this _is_ dating?" Dwalin asked for clarification, and also to be a little shit, and Nori laughed. 

 

Bard made a motion - Dwalin realized she was trying to throw something at him - but Thranduil gently grabbed her wrist.   


 

"We can't, my darling. It's not done here. Wait for work." She scowled, and followed him out. 

 

"Wait!" They both stopped and looking back at Dwalin. 

 

"Nori's in Medical School." 

 

They gaped at him and Nori in turn, and Nori scowled at him. 

 

"That's..." Bard shook her head. 

 

"Check your phones and Youtube." Thranduil told him, "Bilbo's fraternity made a song and Ori and Bofur acted like they were in the Blue Man Group." 

 

Dwalin laughed and checked his phone, ignoring Nori's pouting. 

 

He was okay with it though, because it was all about picking and choosing your battles. This was a pretty worthy one.

 

* * *

 

 


	8. A Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori's undergraduate years as Arda University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, as I drove home for work, I got caught in bad traffic and used it as ammunition to write this. 
> 
> Also, today really sucked. And I was really sad. So I wrote this and I'm posting it now.

Nori’s undergraduate career was interesting. 

 

In his first year, the excitement of the college experience made him want to have the best year ever. He acted very irresponsible. 

 

Freshman year involved a lot of drinking, smoking, and parties. Not a lot of sleep or studying, and his grades reflected that. 

 

They were bad. Really bad. Bad to the point that his academic advisors were advising that he actually drop out of school. 

 

By spring quarter, he was on Academic Probation, and if he had one more bad consecutive quarter he would be officially expelled from Arda University. 

 

The worst part of it all was that he had to tell Dori. 

 

He moved back home at the beginning of summer break, and knew he had to get it over with. Dori would be mad, and disapointed (which was far worse) and Nori knew he would just say that he was too irresponsible and not meant for anything great anyway. 

 

His hands were shaking. 

 

Ori was out that day, volunteering at the library for the Children’s Summer Reading Program. He had taken a job at a resturaunt chain to keep himself busy, but wasn’t set to work until later. 

 

He knocked on Dori’s office door. 

 

“Come in!” His brother called. 

 

Nori walked in, closed the door, and sat in the other chair he had. 

 

“Oh, hello Nori.” Dori smiled at him. “How are you?”

 

Best get it over with. “Not.. not good.” Nori admitted. 

 

Dori looked sad, and Nori felt terrible. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Nori swallowed. “I’m… I’m on academic probation.” 

 

“What happened?” He sounded devastated, and Nori couldn’t help but start tearing up. 

 

With shaky breaths, he admitted everything to Dori - and left nothing out. Dori didn’t say anything, only gave him tissues and let him talk. By the time he was done, he was officially crying. 

 

Without a word, Dori walked over and gave him a hug, and Nori leaned on him. 

 

Finally, Dori spoke. “Ori made a cake last night. Let’s go eat it.” He pulled Nori up, and led him to the kitchen. 

 

Soon enough, Nori found himself holding a fork over a piece of cake, and Dori sat across the table from him. 

 

“Now, I want to say first off that it’s good that you understand the severity of this situation,” Dori began. “It means that you care. But, I just want to ask,  do  you want to stay in school? There is no reason you can’t have a meaningful career if you don’t continue in college - I didn’t, and I do rather well.” 

 

That was true. 

 

“No, I… I want to stay,” Nori said, because he knew that was true. “But I… I fucked up so bad.”

 

“Language.” Dori said. Then, he spoke again, “Nori, it’s alright. You are not the first student to ever have a rough first year in college. It is not easy, that’s why not everyone does it. And you have three more years to get better grades. And I’ve been told grades don’t even matter unless you want to go to graduate school. Do you know what you are interested in doing, professionally?”

 

Nori shifted. “I’m not sure,” he admitted, “But I know I want… I want to do something important. And I want to help people.” 

 

“Well that’s very kind,” Dori smiled at him. “You are a good person Nori. You don’t need to be so hard on yourself.” 

 

To keep himself from crying even more, Nori looked down at his plate and ate. 

“You know, with all the medical dramas you used to watch, I wonder why you didn’t consider medical school.” Dori reflected. 

 

“I… I thought about it.” Nori said. 

 

“Then why not do that! You would be doing nothing but helping people.”

 

Nori glared. “I can’t!” He snapped, “I’m on academic probation! You need like, perfect  everything  if you want to go to medical school!”

 

Dori frowned. “I don’t like this self-pity,” He said, “I think you’re brilliant - brilliant enough to get in AU. Again, you have three years to turn your grades around and get yourself ready. And I am pretty sure there have been other doctors in your shoes right now.” 

 

“Do… you really think I can?” Nori asked. 

 

“Nori, I know you can!” Dori affirmed. “If you take these next few years seriously, I know you can do whatever you think you can.”

 

0

 

Nori followed Dori’s advice, and took the next two years seriously. 

 

He did nothing except study, and volunteer at the hospital that was part of the University. Nori stopped going out and partying altogether, and lost his friends as a result. At first, it was lonely, but pretty soon his coursework got more intense and he stopped missing it. 

 

Finally, by his last year in college, he was actually ready to apply to medical schools. His grades were turned around completely, and he was even ready to take the MCAT that year so he wouldn’t have to take a year off. 

 

Ori was set to start at AU that fall, and Nori was worried. He didn’t want what happened to him to happen to Ori, and ended up requesting to be in Ori’s hall that year. Ori had been annoyed, but Dori consoled him by reminding him that at least they weren’t living together. 

 

Which was at least true. Ori hoped that his new roommate, Bofur, would be a fun. Bofur was a freshman too, so they even had a lot in common!

 

When they met, they hit it off pretty well. Bofur was funny, and quickly became very popular after only the first day. It was easy to remember him too, because of the silly hat he wore. 

 

Nori met Bofur at the hall’s start of the year party. And was instantly attracted. 

 

He and Bofur just connected - there was no other way to describe. It was like they were made for each other. 

 

And then he got terrified. 

 

He called Dori a few weeks later, because he and Bofur had reached the phase where they needed to ‘Define the Relationship’ - if it even was one. 

 

“I really like this guy,” he told Dori over the phone, “Like… I really, really like this guy and I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“What’s the problem?” Dori asked. 

 

“I’m about to take the MCAT, and apply to school, and I worked so hard to get here. I’m scared because it’s not a good time!”

 

For a while, Dori didn’t say anything. Nori paced the small room he shared with Bilbo - who was away for class - and pulled at his hair nervously. 

 

Finally, Dori spoke. “Nori, this is only the beginning. You are going to be busy for the rest of your life, and it will never be a good time to make a relationship work. It doesn’t matter if you’re applying to medical school, for an apartment, or a job. There will always be a reason not to do something. But, if you like him, and you think this can go well, then you should decide if it’s worth it, and make it work. Do you like him?”

 

“Yes.” Nori said.

 

“Then you make it work,” Dori said. 

 

0

 

Nori was terrified, but he found as they went forward, it was easy to make it work. They set time for them to meet, and made sure they could make time to make the relationship work. 

 

It was great for the rest of the school year. By the time it was done, he had received his undergraduate degree, and had been accepted to AU for Medical School as well. He, Bilbo, Ori and Bofur had decided that they liked each other (but more importantly, could tolerate living with each other) and decided to go off-campus for housing. 

 

Living with Bofur like that was amazing. It felt so domestic. It was great to not cram together on the small dorm beds, or do a walk of shame to each other’s rooms. He got to laugh at Bofur’s bed-hair, and have Bofur fall asleep on him when they watched Netflix in bed. They got to spread out and just hang out without Bilbo or Ori banging the door open, hand clapped in front of their eyes, shouting “I am coming in you had better be decent!” 

 

Well, the last one did happen once, but it was because Bilbo needed their window to spy on Dwalin and Ori on the sidewalk - which made it okay because that was something they needed to be aware of. 

 

Then their relationship turned bad. 

 

Bofur began canceling on him, and started putting school before them. 

 

He had freaked out - he had been worried that he would push Bofur away, but never did he think someone like Bofur would do it to him. Bofur was also pulling away from Ori and Bilbo, and canceled plans with all of them because of homework. 

 

It made no sense. He was also irritable and snappy when Nori tried to ask him what was wrong. That made him angry, because did Bofur just not care anymore? Did the relationship not matter anymore?

 

Ori and Bilbo were just as irritated and confused. Bilbo was adamant that it wasn’t okay, while Ori was wondering if he was just more stressed then usual.

 

Things came to a head Friday night when they all got into a fight. Nori couldn’t remember who said what, but he remembered wondering if their relationship was going to survive. Maybe he was better off ending it. 

 

He was still debating what to do the next week when he got out of class. Bilbo and Ori had gotten out as well, and the three were walking back to the apartment. Then he noticed Bard was calling him. 

 

She sounded nervous, guilty, and agitated. She had been working a shift with Bofur, but he had seemed tired, stressed, and distracted. Also, she could tell he was hungry. He had dropped a big stack of plates, and then she had yelled at him, and Beorn had sent him home early because it was obvious he was sick. 

 

Sick?

 

Nori had put the phone on speaker when she had begun her story, because if it was Bee’s related then Bilbo and Ori needed to be included. They all looked at each other, confused. What was going on?

 

Bard went on to say that he left Bee’s when Beorn told him to go, and he had looked really upset. And all of his stuff was still there - phone, wallet, computer, everything. 

He began feeling very guilty. Something was very wrong. 

 

Bard confessed that she was scared he was going to hurt himself, and Nori felt ice-cold. 

 

He promised her they would look for him, and hung up. After a few stunned moments, they pieced together that none of them had seen Bofur since that big fight a week ago, and they knew he didn’t eat out. 

 

Nori had never been so scared in his life. 

 

They all instantly split up, and he raced back to the apartment. All the while, he cursed at himself. Bofur probably was under a lot of stress, and it most likely had nothing to do with how he felt about the relationship. How could he have been so stupid? 

 

What if something had happened? He could never forgive himself. 

 

The door to the apartment was open, and he didn’t know what that could mean. 

 

But then he found Bofur, asleep, but physically fine in their bed, and fell to his knees in relief. He called Ori to let him know that he found him, and Bofur opened his eyes and saw him. Before Nori could smile, Bofur shocked him by crying, and he just seemed so sad and defeated. Nori quickly got off the phone and got into bed, holding him against his chest while he sobbed about failing, doing bad in research, and just being tired of everyone being so mad at him. All Nori could do was hold him tightly, and hold back his own tears out of guilt. How could he have missed this? 

 

He rubbed his back and did the best he could to console him, and Bofur went back to sleep in his arms. After his breathing evened out, Nori called Dori. 

 

Mindful of not wanting to wake Bofur, he whispered everything that had happened to Dori. 

 

“How could I have let this happen?” He whispered, angrily. 

 

“He’s there, with you, right now?” Dori asked, just to be sure. Dori liked Bofur. A lot. 

 

“Yeah, he’s here, with me.” Nori said.  

 

“Then all is not lost,” he consoled, “Help him as best you can - that’s what you do as a doctor. Make sure he knows that you’ll be there for him. Do you still want to be with him?”

 

Nori remembered the terror he felt when Bard had said she was worried something might have happened to him. 

 

“Yes,” He said, holding him tightly. 

“Then you take care of him as best you can, and don’t leave.” Dori said, “And trust that you being there to help him is enough.”

 

Nori nodded, but then remembered that Dori couldn’t see him and verbally agreed. 

 

0

 

Nori refused to let go over Bofur. 

 

Over the next few days, he stayed close to Bofur’s side as he put his routine back together, and began eating again. Sometimes, he had to cancel on dates still, but Nori didn’t give him a hard time - they just worked together. 

 

They made it work. 

 

0

 

Over the break, a few weeks after having met Dori for dinner, Nori gave him a call. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Dori asked worriedly. Nori chuckled. 

 

“It’s fine!” He said with a grin, “I don’t only call you when it’s an emergency.”

 

“Lies.” Dori said, but Nori knew he was smiling over the phone. “What is it, then? You need money?”

 

“No Dori,” Nori rolled his eyes. “We’re fine. It’s not that.”

 

“Well?” Dori asked teasingly, “You know, I have a very busy schedule to keep.”

 

“I’m sure.” Nori said. “I don’t plan on keeping you long.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Nori hesitated. “Well… do you know what day it is?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure that phone of yours can tell you that.” Dori answered. 

 

Nori rolled his eyes. And he wondered where Ori got his sass from?

 

“Today is father’s day.” He said. Dori asked him what that meant. 

 

Nori groaned. Why did Dori not just get it?

“Look, my dad was never in the picture, so I never cared, but, like, I feel like I should be thanking you for everything. Because you’ve always been there, you know? And… I wouldn’t be where I am if I didn’t have you.”

 

There was an awkward silence that followed, and Nori shifted uncomfortably. “Hello?”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m still here,” Dori said quickly. “I just… Nori, well. That was very sweet of you. I’m speechless. Really. But thank you very much. You know you can call me whenever you need to, right?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Nori said, and he smiled. “Even though you have a busy schedule?”

 

“Oh hush,” Dori snapped affectionately. “I thought you were playing a joke on me.”

 

“What me? Never!” Nori protested, and they both laughed. 

 

“Anyway,” Dori said, “Because I have you on the phone, what I would like to know is how exactly you will be proposing?”

 

“Dori no. I’m hanging up now.”

 

“Fine fine,” Dori sighed. “Just let me know when it happens. I love you.”

 

Nori smiled. “I love you too.” 


	9. Finals Week (Fall Quarter) Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This completes Dwalin's first year with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem) and avi17 for helping me figure out how the proposal was going to go down, and for showing me this link: http://jedi-goldberry-with-the-force.tumblr.com/post/135346902350/pretty-boy-jon-ooswinssouffle - which is where inspiration came for the other half of this chapter.

As their Last Supper before finals week, the four roommates shared a meal of Chinese food. 

 

Bofur made a show of stealing food from Nori, only for him to growl and do the same. Bilbo commanded that they didn’t stop he would take their food away. They behaved after that. After they had all finished eating, Ori then held out the tray of fortune cookies, and they each took one and opened them. 

 

Bilbo read his aloud first. 

 

“Help, I’m trapped in a Fortune cookie factory.” He said, in a deadpan, and they all groaned. 

 

“What does it actually say?” Ori snapped. Bilbo made that joke _every time_ and it wasn't funny. 

 

“' _Good fortune will come your way_ ',” Bilbo rolled his eyes, “Like I’ve never read that before.”

 

“Mine says _‘You have the spirit of knowledge_ ’” Ori said. 

 

“That’s not even a fortune!” Bilbo retorted, and Ori shrugged. 

 

“Mine says,” Nori read, “‘ _You will have good fortune’_.... in bed.”

 

They all laughed at his amendment. 

 

“What about yours, Bofur?” Ori asked. 

 

Bofur realized he hadn’t opened his yet, and he did. “' _You will say yes_ '.” 

 

They all stared at him. 

 

“That… makes no sense.” Bilbo said flatly. 

 

Bofur gave a shrug. “They never do, really.” 

 

-

* * *

 

 

It was Monday night of finals week, fall quarter. One official year since Dwalin had joined this mismatched group of Baristas and their friends. 

 

It certainly hasn’t been a boring year, to say the least. 

 

He and Bofur had been working on a project for Professor Radagast, while Nori and Ori worked a few feet away on their respective computers. A few times, he and Ori would make eye-contact, smile, and then look away. Bofur would groan loudly and tell them to get a room. 

 

That was when it happened.'

 

“No. No. No no no _nonononononono_!” Nori started screaming, and they all looked at him. 

 

“What happened?” Ori asked, looking at his computer. Neither Dwalin or Bofur could see, but Ori’s eyes widened with a panicked expression of his own. 

 

“My computer just crashed!” Nori wailed, and he honest-to-god looked like he was going to have a panic attack. “My Gross Anatomy Report from this entire semester was on there - that’s 70 percent of my grade!” 

 

Dwalin knew that failing any classes in Medical School was grounds for expulsion. 

 

Bofur instantly went over to wrap his arms around him, and rocked them back and forth. “I’ll call Oin first thing tomorrow,” he promised, and Nori shook his head, defeated. 

 

_Well_ , Dwalin thought, _that wouldn’t do_. 

 

“Hold on.” Dwalin instructed, leaving the room. He went to his bedroom to grab one of his extra computers, and returned to the three of them. 

 

“This won’t break on you.” He said, but Nori still looked defeated and tired. 

 

Dwalin had just the thing to really help him, but he didn’t feel good about it. 

 

“Start making your outline, and send Ori to get whatever books you need,” He instructed. “I can help you power through. Bofur, I need you to go to the drugstore and get some Turkish coffee and sugar.”

 

Bofur gave Nori a kiss to the forehead and went to do what Dwalin asked. Ori left a second after Nori passed him a slip of paper, and vowed to do “ _Whatever it takes_ ” to get all the books, which was actually quite scary coming from him. 

 

Nori opened the computer to start typing his outline out again, and Dwalin went to work. 

 

He took three, then decided to go with five, caffeine pills from his kitchen cabinet, and began crushing them on his counter. On the stove, he heated up the powder so it could liquefy. Dwalin then ran his own coffee maker. After it was ready, he poured it into the cooking pot. 

 

Bofur arrived back to his apartment to one of the worst smells he ever experienced, and winced at what he saw Dwalin doing. He tried asked him what the hell he was thinking, when Dwalin held out his hand for the extra coffee. Bofur handed it to him, but he didn’t _want_ to. 

 

He was starting to get scared.

 

Dwalin then added the Turkish coffee to the mixture, and decided to crush one more caffeine pill in the mess. 

 

Nori was wrapping up his timeline, trying to ignore that horrible smell. 

 

Finally, Dwalin deemed the horror in the pot done, and poured it in his Star Wars mug, and added four tablespoons of sugar. He brought it to them, and offered it to Nori. Nori and Bofur gazed at the mug in horror.  


 

“Nori,” Bofur whispered, “Don’t do this. Please.”

 

Nori looked back at him, looking heartbroken. “Bofur… I have no choice.” 

 

Bofur gave a nod, like he wasn't surprised with the answer. “I love you.” Bofur said, and squeezed his hand. 

 

Nori gripped it, and took the mug. He began to sip, resisting the urge to gag. 

 

After the second sip, it happened. 

 

His heart skipped a beat. 

 

Dwalin merely gestured to the laptop.

 

And Nori was off. 

 

 

* * *

 

Ori arrived back about an hour later to something terrifying. 

 

Never had he seen Nori move so fast in his _life_ \- he was typing at his computer at an insane speed. 

 

He saw Ori come in with all the books, and shouted something that sounded like “ _Three red goldfish_ ” and took the books. 

 

Dazed, Ori sat down next to Dwalin. “What happened to him?”

 

“Dwalin drugged him.” Bofur pouted, glaring at him. 

 

“I wouldn’t have if there was any other way.” Dwalin said apologetically. But that didn’t stop him from filming when Nori began to ask one of the books about the cadaver he had worked on, and apparently named Betty. 

 

“You’re going to have to explain that to Dori.” Bofur snapped, and that did make Dwalin wince. Ori giggled. 

 

“Let’s just make sure one of us watches him at all times.” Ori suggested. 

 

“And films.” Dwalin added, and Bofur slapped his shoulder. 

 

 

* * *

 

The easiest way to keep an eye on him was to move him to Bee’s and nest him in one of the alcoves. Nori hadn’t closed his eyes (he’d barely blinked, come to think of it) since his first sip of that terrifying drink. Dwalin left the recipe with Lobelia, who took to making more of it so Nori could keep working.

 

Bofur had called Professor Oin in the morning, who agreed to give him a few more days to finish it. He then asked Bofur how Nori was recovering his work, but all Bofur could say was, “It’s better if you don’t know.”

 

Dori called Dwalin the next day to yell at him for doing that to his brother. Rather than explain, Dwalin just let himself apologize over the next two and a half hours, and promise repeatedly they were all looking after him. Dori wasn’t appeased, and made him swear to never do it again. Feeling more chastised then when he’d been a child, Dwalin’s shoulders sank and he promised never to do it again. While Dori still wasn’t happy, he told Dwalin that he understood it was the best he could do and they hung up.

 

Bofur stayed with him the entire time unless he had a final of his own, but even after he went straight back to Bee’s. He watched Nori hold one of the pillows, and repeated the names of major arteries. At one point, he grabbed Bofur’s hand to trace his fingers. He didn’t seem fully aware that he was there.

 

Finally, Friday morning, Nori finished his report, and emailed it to Professor Oin. The second he did that, Bofur grabbed that accursed mug and dumped the liquid in the trash. Nori made several sad noises, but Bofur simply grabbed him, and marched him to the shuttle. The minute Nori sat down on it, he slumped against Bofur, instantly asleep. 

 

It was difficult to get Nori from the shuttle to their apartment with him half-asleep and incoherent, especially because Bofur had to hold the computer with one arm. Nori managed to wake himself up enough to realized Bofur was right there, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around Bofur. They did an awkward shuffle to their apartment, and Bofur practically threw him on their bed. 

 

“You are never doing that again.” He snapped. 

 

Nori made grabby hands at him for cuddles, and said “ _weird turtles_.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Nori slept the entire weekend. 

 

Once or twice Bofur was able to wake him up so he could drink a smoothie, and then went right back to sleep. 

 

On Monday morning, Nori woke up with his head in Bofur’s lap, and his hand stroking his hair. 

 

“Hello.” Bofur said, and Nori moaned at the volume. 

 

“Did I die?” He asked. 

 

Bofur kissed his forehead, but didn’t answer. “Dori isn’t happy,” he said instead. “But Professor Oin told me you got a B+ in Gross A. You also got mid-B’s for your other classes.” 

 

Nori grinned, despite the headache. It was nice to get B's or higher, but honestly _passing_ was the most important thing.  


 

“Halfway done.” He said. 

 

Bofur chuckled. “I’m proud. Never do it again.” 

 

“I don’t want to do it again.” Nori groaned. “I don’t know if I can ever look at coffee again.” 

 

“But I just made a pot, in case you had a headache!” Bofur mock-whined teasingly, “All nice and black.”

 

He laughed at Nori’s whimper. 

 

“You are a cruel man.” Nori moaned. “Why do I put up with you?”

 

“Because you love me.” Bofur bragged. Nori snuggled closer, and dozed off. But all he could think was that Bofur was absolutely right. 

 

 

* * *

 

_You will say yes._

 

What did that even mean?

 

He said yes plenty of times in his life, having a fortune that said it didn’t mean anything. Nevertheless, as he always did with fortune cookie fortunes, he placed it in his pocket to hope it would come true. Even if it made no sense. 

 

He was manning the front counter at Bee’s that day, taking orders. It was stupid, after the week they had, to be still thinking about a silly fortune that had been mass produced in a giant factory, but Bofur couldn’t help himself. 

 

Nori came into the shop and walked over to the counter. Bofur smiled, and leaned over to kiss him. 

 

He overheard one of the customers saying to her friend, “Why don’t the rest of us get greeted like that?” 

 

“Because I’m screwing him.” Nori called, and Bofur glared at him. 

 

“Just for that I’m getting you a black coffee.” He snapped, and then laughed at how Nori turned slightly green. 

 

“Is there anything you want?” 

 

“Hot chocolate with, like, a shot of espresso so it’s slightly bitter.” Nori requested. “I’m not sure if I’ll ever drink coffee again.”

 

“Sad life.” Bofur rang him up while Thranduil made the drink. Nori gave him one more kiss before going to take a seat near the front. 

 

“Can we switch?” Thranduil asked him, “I was hoping to get more practice with the register.” Bofur agreed and they swapped places. 

 

Bard came in, and clocked in on their screen. Without being asked, Bofur moved to take care of busing tables so she could make drinks - he didn’t want to get in the middle of their doe-eyed stares. She thanked him and took his spot. 

 

Bofur did his best to engage other students and not go near Nori, though it was difficult. Beorn had come out as well, and the worked together in silence. Bofur didn’t want to look too unprofessional in front of him. But every glance over at his boyfriend made it clear that Nori seemed to be having more fun playing with his mug, rather than drinking from it. Part of him wanted to ask if everything was okay. Something felt off. 

 

“Hey, Bofur!” Nori called. “Come over here?”

 

He groaned slightly, and Beorn raised an eyebrow at him. Bofur gave a sheepish shrug, and walked over to his table. 

 

“There’s something weird with my mug,” Nori said, “Take a look at it?” 

 

“It’s weird because that’s the oddest drink you’ve ever-” Bofur began, but then he saw the surface of the mug.

 

There, spelled out, in the drink itself, were the words:

 

_ Bofur, will you marry me? _

 

He felt _his_ heart stop. After a moment, he said, “what?” in a voice of shock. Several students around them suddenly gasped, but he didn’t pay them attention. He looked back up, and gaped.

 

Nori had moved to the ground, bending on one knee. 

 

“Bofur, I am very much in love with you. And in the last year and half we’ve been together, _lived_ together, I knew that something about this, _us_ , felt different. And that you would be the one. When you smile, I feel like there’s nothing wrong with the world, and your laughter is my favorite sound. You…" Nori's voiced trailed off, and he sounded chocked up, "You make me happier then I’ve ever been before. And, if you say yes, I will spend everyday trying to do the same. 

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Bofur wanted to kill him for making him cry like this in front of people. Nori started laughing, and Bofur realized he said that out loud, and he laughed too. There was a moment where he realized he hadn’t actually answered, and choked out a ‘yes’. 

 

Nori gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and people around them started clapping. Bofur pulled Nori up and held him tightly, trying to hide his face in his neck while Nori held him close. 

 

The last thing Bofur wanted to do was let go, but Nori pulled away to pull out a ring, and place it on him. 

 

“Bofur,” Beorn called over. Bofur felt a moment of fear when he looked back over, scared he would be made at him for disrupting the workflow ( _again_ ). 

 

But he felt okay when Beorn smiled. 

 

“Take the day off.” He called, and several people laughed. Nori pulled him into his bench and Bofur curled next to him. He blushed and tried to hid his face away, only Nori kept kissing him and then he got distracted with that. 

 

Bofur reached into his pocket to pull the fortune out. “Did you do this?” He asked, smiling. He felt like he would never stop. 

 

Nori grinned and nodded. “I didn’t know which cookie you would take, so they all said that. We all just lied to throw you off.” 

 

Bofur laughed, and then stopped. “That means..” 

 

“Yeah, Ori and Bilbo knew,” He said. 

 

“Wait,” Bofur said, “Who actually knows?”

 

“Everyone,” Nori said, and laughed when Bofur began hitting him. 

 

“That’s not fair!” He complained, but he was still smiling. “Now who do I tell? Just my parents?”

 

“Um…” Nori said and Bofur laughed. “They know too?”

 

“Bombur wants to be in the wedding.” He offered. 

 

“You are unbelievable.” Bofur teased, leaning against him. They stayed there like that, for a few minutes. Just relaxing against each other and smiling.  


 

“Wanna get out of here?” Nori asked. Bofur nodded, and they left Bee’s - several customers applauded and waived them out, but neither cared. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bofur couldn't let go of Nori, and the two were smiling and laughing the whole way to the apartment.  

 

"Okay," Nori said, before they went inside, "Just so you know, I told Dori a while back. And then this morning I told him I was doing it today."

 

"Okay?" Bofur half-said, half-asked. 

 

"So that means there's a party in there." Nori clarified. "And you already said yes- so no take-backs!"

 

"No take backs." Bofur promised, and Nori opened the door. 

 

Everyone was there. Bofur had no idea so many people could fit inside their apartment, but sure enough, he could see his parents, cousin, Dori, Bilbo, Ori, Dwalin, Thorin, Lobelia, and a few others in there. 

 

Dori rushed over to give them both a hug, and he gushed about how happy he was so happy for them, and that they would do so well together he just knew it. 

 

Bofur hugged him back, and then he grabbed Bilbo and Ori so they could laugh about the deception with the cookies. Bombur gave him a hug and asked if he could be in the wedding. Bofur laughed and hugged him tightly because he was so cute. 

 

He made to walk over to say hi to Bifur, but he saw him talking with Lobelia, and they seemed rather cozy. Instead, he went to grab Nori and talk to his parents. 

 

After a few hours, the party had reached more of a lull. Bard and Thranduil arrived, and Bofur had a moment to hear how Thranduil had managed to help Nori learn how to make the words appear in the cup before he and Nori escaped to the balcony. 

 

"How are you doing?" Nori asked, leaning against the rail. "I know this was a lot to happen today."

 

"I'm just shocked." Bofur admitted, "I feel like this is a dream. It's so..." he looked down at his hand. "I'm so happy. I really am. But I always imagined us getting married after college."

 

"That's part of why I asked now." Nori explained. "We're going to be stressed and busy our entire lives, not just while we're in school. But... it was important for me to show you that even when I'm stressed, or staying awake for a week to write a paper," they both laughed, "that I'm still thinking about you, and our relationship."

 

Bofur kissed him. "I'm glad - and I'll remember to not let go of you either." 

 

They took that moment to just stay together, before Thorin opened the door and told them they had to go back inside. 

 

"Dori's been scolding Dwalin for the last five minutes," he said, "Do you really want to miss that?"

 

They both grinned, and dashed back inside. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The day after the Engagement Party, a custody battle was taking place. Most would refer to it as picking groomsmen.

 

“I’m saying,” Bofur snapped, “That if you get Ori on your side, then I get Bilbo on mine.” They were all seated at the kitchen table. Ori and Bilbo had waffles, Nori was eating toast, and Bofur had cereal. Nori began trying to take Ori’s waffle, but retracted his hand when Ori almost stabbed him with his fork. 

 

“You can have Ori.” Nori decided, as Ori triumphantly turned back to his waffle. 

 

Bofur looked happy for a moment, then shook his head. “Dori will want him with you, to keep all the brothers together. So I get Bilbo.” 

 

Bilbo stood up to make Nori a waffle too. “Do I get a choice in who’s side I’m standing on?” He asked. 

 

“No.” Both men answered. 

 

“But Bilbo’s my friend too!” Nori pressed. 

 

“Can Dwalin be in the wedding?” Ori asked. 

 

Bofur answered “Yes” and the same time Nori said “No.”

 

“He’ll be on your side.” Nori snapped. 

 

“You have to have an even number of people.” Bilbo added. 

 

“So what does that bring us to?” Bofur thought out loud, “You get Dori and Ori, and I have Bilbo, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin, Bard and Lobelia.”

 

“Wait wait, why do you get Bard and Lobelia?” Nori asked angrily. “You don’t get both!”

 

“I want to be on Bofur’s side.” Ori said. 

 

“I want a new brother.” Nori sighed. 

 

“And I want another waffle.” Ori shrugged. “We don’t always get what we want.” 

 

 

* * *

The discussion about who would stand on who’s side kept the roommates busy the entire way to _Bee’s_ for the opening shift.  


 

But what the saw at _Bee’s_ made them even forget that a wedding was happening.

 

What they walked in on was Beorn and Dori becoming rather intimate over the counter.

 

“Tell me I’m hallucinating.” Nori said. “that I’m still stuck in that coffee-induced coma and I’m hallucinating.” 

 

“This is real.” Bilbo said. 

 

Ori then let out a shrieking ostrich-noise, and everyone jumped.

 

“Get off each other!” He wailed, and Bofur practically leaped on him before he could start throwing whatever was in reach. 

 

It made Dori and Beorn stop kissing though.

 

No amount of bleach would allow Nori to _unsee_ it though.

 

“Nori! Ori!” Dori began re-adjusting his own clothing while Beorn did the same. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I work here!” Ori yelled, “Why are you _doing_ that! You are _canoodling_ where I work!” 

 

Bofur made soothing noises to try and calm him down, but Ori continued to yell at them. 

 

Beorn made a motion with his hand and Bofur pulled Ori out of the shop, still yelling. 

 

After a few moments passed, Bilbo started laughing. 

 

“...is Beorn going to be our new brother?” Nori asked. 

 

 

* * *

Bofur half-carried, half-dragged Ori away, and wondered when his job had become carrying Dori’s little brothers. 

 

He managed to call Dwali on his way to his apartment, who answered the phone with several colorful curses before realizing it was him. Bofur took advantage of his subsequent apologetic tone to convince him to take Ori for the day. Dwalin quickly agreed, though Bofur figured that was because that meant Dwalin got a whole uninterrupted day with his boyfriend.   


 

Once he delivered Ori to Dwalin, he took off and went back to Bee’s. 

 

* * *

Several hours later, Dwalin answered his door to find Dori and Nori on the other side. 

 

“I’m here for Ori.” Dori said sheepishly. 

 

Dwalin hesitated. “He’s… not very happy with you right now.” he said. 

 

Dori waived a hand. “I can handle an upset Ori.” He said. "Just let me see him."   


 

Dwalin gave a shrug, and let him through. Dori went to the bedroom, where Ori had been earlier, and Nori came in.   


 

"Want anything?" Dwalin asked. "Water? Tea? Coffee?"

 

He laughed when Nori gave a moan. 

 

"Okay, no coffee? I can add sugar?" Dwalin teased. 

 

"If you become one of my patients, watch out." Nori snapped. 

 

"You're going to be working with children." Dwalin said. 

 

"You are a child." Nori retorted. 

 

"You shouldn't insult your fiance's groomsman." Dwalin smirked. "Bofur told me when he dropped Ori off."

Nori rolled his eyes, and walked past him.   


 

Ori was sitting on Dwalin's bed, legs folded under him. Dori was sitting next to him, and Nori joined them, sandwiching Ori between them, like when they were younger.   


 

"Dori, are you lonely?" Ori asked. His voice sounded sad - and sad Ori was so much worse then angry Ori. 

 

"It's Dori!" Nori defended, "He's too tough for that!" When Dori didn't answer, Nori looked over at him. 

 

"Dori?" He asked, confused.

 

Their oldest brother sighed. "I love you two, more then anything." He promised, "But with you both out of the house, in college, dating and getting married," he gave them both pointed stairs, and Ori marveled at how Dori really used every moment to ask about him. 

 

"But sometimes, many times, I can't help but feel, well, alone with all that. That's not why I was - _intimate_ \- with Beorn. That was a mutual attraction, though I do admit it was ill-conceived of me to have a relationship with your boss Ori."

 

"It's okay," Ori said, snuggling into Dori's side. "I've been thinking of leaving anyway." 

 

They both gaped at him. 

 

"Well," Ori said, "Dwalin's older brother is a professor at the Law School, and he needs an assistant, and the pay is kinda the same. It's a little less, but it's in my field."

 

"That's a very good decision." Dori smiled at him.   


 

"And Bofur only works there like one day a week now anyway because of research too," Ori said. 

 

"It's not that we don't approve," Nori said, "Just... give us a bit of warning? Please?"

 

"We should take him out to dinner." Ori said, "And figure out what his intentions are."

 

Nori grinned. "I like this idea. I like it alot."

 

Dori scoffed at them. "You two can't go around chasing away people I like!"

 

"Please." Nori scoffed. 

 

Dori reached around Ori to cuff Nori's ear. He hugged them both, and they stayed that way for a moment.   


 

"Well," Dori said, "I propose we get that dinner over with. I don't feel like sitting in a bed that I know Ori and Dwalin have had relations in." 

 

Nori yelped and sprang to his feet, looking sick. Ori threw a pillow at him. 

 

"Like you and Bofur never did anything? Bilbo and I have soundproof headphones for a reason!" 

 

Dori smiled as the two of them fought, and went into the kitchen. He accepted a mug of coffee from Dwalin, and they chatted while the other two chased each other. 

 

Beorn acted like a second parent to all of them already. Perhaps Nori's question about getting another older brother wasn't far from reality. 


	11. December 18th, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sees Star Wars before they go into Finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in between Chapter's 1 and 2, so no Thorin or Thranduil. It's something that I've wanted to write since I decided to continue this, but I wanted to wait a while. 
> 
> They WILL be discussing spoilers, and I will have a break for when that begins, so if you haven't seen it yet you can skip over it - there will be plenty of shenanigans to read beforehand.

Dwalin had been a long-time fan of most sci-fi shows and films. Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Firefly, Doctor Who, Sherlock - you name it, he had seen it. So when he learned about the new Star Wars movie, he knew from the get-go that he needed to get tickets to see it opening night. There had been the issue of who he would be seeing the movie with - his parents weren't in the city, and Balin wouldn't be starting as a Professor at the Law School until January. 

Then he met Ori.

Ori loved Star Wars, and Star Trek, and Battlestar Galactia, and Firefly, and Doctor Who, and Sherlock. They had many fond dates watching the different series of Star Trek (Dwalin liked the Next Generation, Ori liked Voyager and they needed to know who was right), and Ori got Dwalin the Battlestar Galactica boardgame for his birthday (which had caused their first big fight - Ori had been a Cylon - it was a whole mess).

So Ori was absolutely on board to see the movie when it came out, which Dwalin thought was great. He was perfect.

But then he found out that Ori's roommates and Lobelia had tickets to see the midnight showing of Star Wars too. That wasn't so perfect.  

In the week leading to the release, he had been corralled to Ori's apartment to watch one film a night before _The Force Awakens_ came out. He also learned that the gang took their marathoning very seriously. 

At the moment, he was in Ori's living room. Nori and Bofur were lying on the couch, with Lobelia on the other side. He was sitting on one of the single-occupancy cushions, and Ori was on his lap. Bilbo was standing in front of the TV, with his hands on his hips to give them The Marathoning Rules. 

 

“When the movie is started,” Bilbo said firmly, “We will _not_ be pausing it. Go to the bathroom now.” He gave Bofur a particularly hard stare. Bofur held his hands in surrender, and the others snickered. After a few moments, Bofur gave an exaggerated sigh and left. 

 

“There will be no heckling," Bilbo continued, narrowing his eyes at Nori. “Because we all know Han shot first.”

 

“Damn straight he did.” Nori muttered to himself. 

 

“And no saying the words of the film!” They all looked at Ori, who blushed. Dwalin chuckled, because of _course_ he would. 

 

“...can I read the intro?” He asked sweetly. Bilbo’s gaze softened.

 

“Of course you can,” he said soothingly, and left to get the snacks. 

 

Lobelia snorted. “Pushover!” She called to his back, and laughed at the one-finger salute he gave her in reply. 

 

Bofur came out of the bathroom, and collapsed next to Nori and laid on him. Nori grunted and pushed at him until they reached a more comfortable position, and Lobelia threw pillows at them when they accidentally got in her space. 

 

“Before we start, who are we cosplaying as?” Bofur asked, as he and Nori stopped pushing against each other. Bilbo came back with a few bowls of popcorn. One he gave to Ori to share with Dwalin, one had both popcorn and M&M's, which went to Nori and Bofur. He had one to himself (and was not allowed to pause to get more food). Lobelia didn't care much for popcorn, but Nori had given her a package of red vines. Bilbo himself claimed the other cushion chair that was opposite from Dwalin and Ori.

 

“I’m Han Solo.” Nori said quickly, and the others nodded in agreement. 

 

“I’m Shaak Ti,” Lobelia said, “She was my favorite, and I worked hard on that cosplay during _Clone Wars_ and _Revenge of the Sith_.”

 

Nori turned to Bofur with a somber look. “Will you be my Princess Leia?” He asked passionately. Bofur snorted in amusement. 

 

“You can raid the theatre props for the white dress she wore in _A New Hope_ ,” Lobelia offered. “And the wig.”

 

“I won’t need a wig,” Bofur said, waving a hand, “I’ll figure that out myself.” He leveled Nori - who had made a delighted sound at the conversation - an unimpressed look. “You are a nerd. And you owe me.” 

 

Nori nodded frantically. 

 

“I can be Luke Skywalker.” Bilbo decided.

 

“You should be Mace Windu,” Nori said to Dwalin, “You’re both bald.” Dwalin rolled his eyes at the logic. 

 

“What about me?” Ori asked, pouting. 

 

“You can be C-3PO.” Nori said, and Ori threw popcorn at him. Dwalin pulled him closer and whispered an idea to Ori's ear. He giggled and kissed him. 

 

"I like that idea," Ori said.

 

"What idea?" Lobelia asked. 

 

"It's a surprise," Dwalin said at the same time Ori said, "I'll tell you later."

 

Bilbo shushed them, and started the movie. 

 

\---

 

The next few days continued in this fashion - they would watch one of the films, debate what their cosplays would be (and Ori refused to tell them what Dwalin had suggested), and eat the snacks Bilbo would provide. The gang enjoyed debating the films, but after two hours it was Dwalin's job to turn off the lights so he could go home at a reasonable hour. Nori and Ori took this whole thing _very_ seriously, and could argue literally all night. 

 

Nori had given Dwalin his purple lightsaber (Nori had several with different colors) and the robes, so Dwalin's costume was complete. Ori refused any costume help, because he had his own robes (which Dwalin thought was adorable), and if Nori helped him then he would know and the whole fun part was that they didn't know. He and Dwalin would be working on his costume on their own. Nori did provide Bilbo's costume to him, with the appropriate lightsaber. 

 

Bofur only had the dress Lobelia had procured for him, saying he couldn’t get the rest just yet, but he promised he would have the whole ensemble complete by the Release. 

 

\--

 

Finally, the release was happening. Nori and Bilbo had gotten there first, and huddled under a blanket until the others got there. Lobelia got there next with coffees, and she sipped her's threw the stirrer so her make-up wouldn't be disturbed. 

Ori and Dwalin arrived together next. Bilbo and Lobelia cackled at Ori's costume - he had dressed up as Yoda, complete with the ears and the green make-up. Nori glowered at him, especially because Ori and Dwalin were holding hands. 

 

“If you want to be Yoda, that’s one thing,” He snapped, “But Yoda and Mace Windu were never in a relationship!”

 

Dwalin snorted and gave Ori an exaggerated kiss, smearing the green make-up on his boyfriend’s face. It was worth the sound of agony from Nori for Dwalin to have traces of green on his face. 

 

Then Bofur arrived, and they all shared a laugh. To imitate the Princess Leia hair, Bofur had taken a headband, and attached two large cinnamon rolls on either side. 

 

Nori wrapped his arms around Bofur. “I love you,” he said with a grin.

 

“I know,” Bofur answered cheekily. At that moment, it was time for everyone to start lining up to go into the movie theater. 

 

**-SPOILERS FOR THE NEW MOVIE BELOW-**

 

Several hours later, the lights came on in the theater. Bofur let out a sniffle. He and Nori had eaten the cinnamon rolls during the movie, as a coping mechanism after what happened to Han Solo. 

 

"That was amazing!" Lobelia breathed, with a smile, and Ori scowled. 

 

"Amazing? That was riddled with errors!" He snapped. 

 

Dwalin pulled him up before they could get into it. "No," he growled, "We're not doing this here. People work in this theater and need us to leave now. Don't you have the opening shift at Bee's?" 

Reluctantly, Ori nodded and pouted. 

 

Dwalin looked at the others. "Do you have opening?" Bofur and Bilbo shook their heads, but Lobelia nodded. 

 

"Okay, so we go home and sleep and do this later," He said. Nori narrowed his eyes at him, and then Bofur snorted, surprising them all. 

 

"What?" Dwalin asked. 

"You were crying!" Bofur exclaimed, and others all stared at him closely. Dwalin flushed and looked away. 

 

"I was not!" He denied. Ori made a sympathetic sound and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

"It's okay," He soothed, "I'll go back to your apartment with you."   


 

Ori and Dwalin went back to his apartment, where Dwalin absolutly did not cry over one of his hero's deaths. A few hours later, Ori left for his opening shift at _Bee's_. He and Lobelia drank a couple shots of espresso to power through the shift, and Lobelia growled when he laughed at how her face was rather pink from all the make-up she had been wearing for the cosplay. In turn, she called him Elphaba all throughout the morning, because of his green. They had a pretty slow morning, because finals had officially ended a few days beforehand and most of their customers had gone home for the holidays.  Around eleven in the morning, the rest of their group had arrived, and took a few tables in the front so Lobelia and Ori could join the conversation. Bilbo had taken a look around to make sure there wasn't anyone there, so they couldn't spoil the movie for anyone. Once it was deemed safe, they started the discussion. 

 

"What I don't understand," Bofur said, "Is how they're all using the same ships we saw in the original trilogy. There was supposed to be at least a tw o-decade gap, and you're telling me the X-Wings and Tie-fighters are the best out there _still_?"

 

"I don't see why Kylo Ren had to be bad!" Nori snapped, and Bilbo groaned (Nori had apparently been saying that the whole morning), "What? It wasn't enough that his parents were Han Solo and Princess Leia? _Oh boo-hoo me - I have the coolest parents in the galaxy my life is sooo hard!_ "

 

"It would have been more interesting to see Ben struggle with redemption throughout the trilogy," Ori agreed, "Because we've already seen Anakin Skywalker go irredeemably dark and do something good before dying, we don't need to see that again." 

 

Bofur laughed, "And don't you just love how they re-used the same idea from both _A New Hope_ and _Return of the Jedi_? Look, we have this huge thing that can destroy planets, but look! We have a weak spot that if you shoot it the whole base blows up!" 

 

Nori snorted, "Now now Bofur, it wasn't the same - this was bigger!" 

 

They all laughed. 

 

"I mean," Lobelia said, "I still loved it." 

 

Nori sighed and agreed. "I... I have a special place in my heart for Han. But I love the new cast."

 

"Sharing the jacket was so cute!" Ori sighed, "Finn and Poe make the cutest couple!"

 

"Don't you mean Finn and Rey?" Dwalin asked. Ori gave him a confused look. 

 

"Uh-oh," Bofur mock-whispered to Nori, "I think they're having their second big fight, the poor things."

 

"You guys," Lobelia said, before they could take it further, "OT3?"

 

Dwalin and Ori both chuckled, and decided to table it for later. 

 

"But that BB8 though?" Bilbo asked, and they all laughed. 

 

"R2 is such a little shit," Nori said with a grin, "He had that whole map and didn't tell them for _that long_?" 

 

"But what I want to know," Dwalin said, "Is whether Kylo Ren and Rey are cousins or siblings."

 

They spent the rest of the morning going back and forth between the two points, what it meant for Han Solo to be reprising his role in the next film, and showing off all their trivia knowledge (Bilbo was telling them about Gwendolyn Christie's cameo, and Nori brought up the Daniel Craig bit). It was a nice way to celebrate the end of finals, before the stress of the Christmas Party (Dori was visiting, and that terrified Dwalin to no end.) 

 


	12. Wedding Bells (And Caffeine Blues)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? And update? WHAAAA
> 
> I've been in a dry spell for the last few months, but the juices are slowly and surely coming back. Oh happy day! 
> 
> On another note, if anyone is interested in proof-reading a Bofur/Nori story full of intrigue, murder, mystery and drama please let me know! I'm about 70% done with it.

Ever since Nori turned ten, and developed a crush on Ryan Reynolds, Dori had put together several binders full of ideas for weddings. It was to be used for both his brothers (it was since expanded to accommodate Ori when he began developing crushes). But as they got older (eighteen and nineteen), he began to despair that he had scrap-booked for  _ nothing  _ because they weren’t even dating real people (just celebrity crushes, which did not count). 

Until this moment, when  _ finally  _ Dori could use it! A week passed since Nori and Bofur’s engagement, and Dori wanted to square away details now, before they let everything slide and it became a five year engagement with no plan (which would be a tragedy - no doubt about it). 

So, here they were, at  _ Bee’s, _ for the first of what would be many meetings to plan his younger brother’s wedding.   
  


“I would like to thank you both for joining me today,” Dori said, because it was important to start these meetings professionally. “And for asking me to plan your wedding.”

 

“We didn’t have a choice!” Nori protested, and Dori hushed him. 

 

“It’s important that we solidify a few key details about the wedding now,” Dori continued, as if Nori hadn’t spoken. “First, I would like us to pick a date.”

 

“We talked about that,” Bofur said, before Nori could make another comment about how they had no control about any of this. “We don’t want to get married until he’s done with Med School, and I graduate.” 

 

“I think that’s a smart choice.” Dori agreed, and he took a moment to be proud at them both for being so responsible. “Bofur, you’re in your third year, and Nori is in his second, so that gives at least a year and a half to plan, which is standard time anyway.” 

 

“I also want M&M’s.” Bofur said. He smiled, because he was a friendly sort, but it was clear he was being completely serious. 

 

Dori blinked. “That’s… well there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Red Vines, not twizzlers.” Nori added. He stared at Bofur unblinkingly. “You are marrying into a Red Vines family, and that’s non-negotiable.”

 

Dori sighed. “We can pick out the snacks later,” He said, “But it’s important that we pick a date to work towards.”

 

“Oh sure,” Bofur said, nodding, “But I also wanted to talk about suits, yeah? I think we’d all look great in blue.”

 

“Blue?” Dori asked, “Like… navy blue?” That wouldn't be his first choice for either of them, but he could make it work.

 

“No, no, like  _ electric blue _ !” Bofur insisted. 

 

“I disagree,” Nori said, and Dori let out a small breath of relief. “I think I would look great in  _ firetruck red _ , and I’ve always said your color is  _ seafoam green _ .”

 

Dori could feel the heartburn. 

 

“What if we just did a rainbow? Had every guest wear a color of the rainbow?” Bofur suggested, “We can make a statement!”

 

“I’m not sure if we want to make a political statement on our wedding,” Nori mused, “We could just have everyone cosplay.”

 

That was quite enough. 

 

“Alright!” Dori cried out, causing several nearby customers look at him in alarm, “I see what you two are doing!” 

 

Bofur and Nori both glanced around as the rest of the customers went back to their own business. 

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Bofur denied innocently. Dori gave a suffering sigh. He should have known to expect this. 

 

“I want to get married on October 21st,” Nori finally said, taking pity on him, “Because that’s  _ Back to the Future _ .”

 

“Nori, no.” Dori sighed. 

 

Bofur looked sad. “But what about May Fourth? For May the Fourth be with you?”

 

“I want October 21st because that’s our anniversary.” Nori said. “Remember? We were marathoning _ Back to the Future _ and decided we’d try this relationship out?”

 

Dori felt something in him melt. “Oh, well then,” He said, “That sounds lovely. That makes it October twenty-first, 2018.” 

 

Bofur leaned over to give him a kiss, and leaned against him. 

 

“That’s smart thinking,” He agreed, “Because then everyone can just wear their Halloween Costumes to the wedding!” 

 

“Exactly,” Nori agreed.

 

Dori groaned, loudly. 

 

-

 

Later that night, Nori had a pad of paper in his lap, and Bofur curled into his side in their bed. Dori had cut their meeting short before they could _ drive their poor brother to an early grave _ \- to use his exact phrasing. They had then been given homework for  _ not behaving at the meeting,  _ also Dori’s phrasing, that consisted of writing who would be standing on either side for the ceremony. 

 

“We should sort out this groomsmen business before we all watch  _ Battlestar Galactica _ .” Nori said, and Bofur agreed. 

 

“We know the obvious,” Bofur started, “You have Dori and Ori, and I get Bifur, Bombur, and Bilbo. So the apartment is two and two.”

 

Nori half-glared. “If you get Bilbo,” he bargained, “Then I get Bard  _ and  _ Lobelia. You also have Dwalin so that puts us even.” 

 

Bofur considered it, and agreed. His phone went off with a text from Ori. He checked it, and laughed. 

 

“They can hear us from the next room,” Bofur read out loud, “And Ori said he wants to be on my side.” 

 

Nori rolled his eyes. “I’ll promise to serve breakfast food at my bachelor party!” He called through the wall. 

 

Bofur got another text. 

 

“He’ll be happy to stand up there with you.” He reported with a grin. 

 

Nori tapped his pen against the pad of paper. “You know,” He said, after a moment, “City hall opens tomorrow at eight if you’d rather do that.”

 

Bofur gave it deep consideration. “I don’t want to get up that early,” He decided, “And I have research tomorrow morning. I’d rather not marry you in my labcoat.”

 

“We could wear matching labcoats!” Nori said, “For the ceremony.”

 

Bofur laughed, and his phone went off again. 

 

“Ori says that Dori is going to disown us.” Bofur read. 

 

“That’s probably true.” Nori agreed. 

-

 

Ori and Bilbo were both picked as respective best men for their friends. Dori hadn’t wanted the stress of both planning their wedding  _ and  _ acting as Nori’s best man. 

 

(He firmly ignored Nori when he cried that Dori had  _ chosen  _ to be the wedding planner.) 

 

Bofur chose Bilbo because he didn’t want to cause Bifur any undo stress (he was an Anthropologist, and would be traveling for the next year to distant countries, and Bofur didn’t want him to have to worry about planning anything while working overseas), and Bombur, at sixteen, was too young for that kind of pressure.

 

Bilbo was nevertheless excited. He didn't have any brothers or sisters, and his cousins lived several hours away. It was nice that one of his closest friends trusted him to this level. He and Bofur were in the middle of what color their ties should be (and all the ridiculous suggestions they were going to give Dori), when Ori came into _Bee's_. 

"Hey Ori!" Bofur called, waving their roommate over. Ori gave them a grin, to indicate that he heard them, but shook his head. Beorn was at the counter, taking customer orders and making drinks while the rush was relatively slow. They watched Ori go behind the counter to talk to their boss. Neither could hear what was said, but they watched Beorn's face fall and Ori hand him a note. 

"He's... leaving?" Bilbo asked in disbelief. Bofur raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

 

"Looks like it." 

 

Beorn and Ori spoke for a few more minutes, before Beorn gave him a hug and sent him on his way. That was when Ori came to their table. 

 

"Are you leaving Bee's?" Bofur asked, and Ori nodded. 

 

"Dwalin's brother, Balin, needs clerical help at his firm," Ori explained, "And for someone to be his sort-of assistant. I was a good fit for him." 

 

"That's amazing!" Bofur said, pulling him into a hug. Ori smiled and returned the hug. 

 

Bilbo was taken aback at a sudden bitter feeling that he felt. Was he... jealous? That made no sense! 

 

"I'm happy for you," He said, once Bofur and Ori separated. Ori smiled at him. Bilbo tried to make himself believe his words. 

 

\---

 

_It made no sense to feel this kind of bitterness._ This was what he repeated to himself in the next few hours. He and Bofur went back to talking about the wedding, and Ori stayed with them for a few minutes to offer his own ideas. At that point, Bofur received a message to go to the lab, and Ori decided to go with him to say hi to Dwalin. Bilbo had a shift that was starting soon, and couldn't go with them. 

 

As they left, Thranduil - who was on shift that day - came over to pour more hot water in his teapot. 

 

"It's difficult to see friends move on in life." He commented. Bilbo gave him a confused look. 

 

"Well, Bofur hardly works here anymore, and Ori is leaving soon as well. Didn't the three of you all start at the same time?" 

 

"Well, yes. That is true," Bilbo agreed, "But it's perfectly normal for them to move on, this was never a career for any of us!" 

 

_ Then why was he still there?  _

 

Thranduil gave a shrug and moved to the next table. Bilbo picked up his tea cup, but didn't drink from it. 

 

Just what was he doing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I left it really weird. But! There is a plan for Bilbo. I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this AU after the week because there's a plot bunny I have that fits this verse perfectly. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? Comments are food for the soul.


End file.
